The Mark of Possible
by FAH3
Summary: In 1821 Los Angeles, as tyrants govern with fear and the forces of evil conspire the just must become outlaws. Kim Possible/Zorro fusion. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_When greed is in control, and the powerful do nothing but opress the innocents,_

_The Just must become Outlaws._

**The Mark of Possible**

**PROLOGE**

The wind howled with fury as the might and fury of the massive rain storm beat itself against the settlement. All of the inhabitants were inside their homes, trying to keep warm and dry as the storm passed by overhead. Inside a near by cantina, several Spanish soldiers were huddled together as they tried to keep warm, drinking the weakened watered down wine that sat in each of their mugs. At the foot of the massive roaring fire, the lazy sergeant sat with his feet propped on a near by chair as his foul smelling boots sat beside him and let their heinous odor float about the cantina like the stench of a dead skunk. He gulped down massive amounts of the fine wine that sat in his glass while he let his bare feet warm themselves from the heat of the fire. As he slammed his glass back onto the table, a loud belch echoed off of the walls and almost cracked the adobe they were made of.

The few patrons, as well as the soldiers he commanded, all shuddered at his actions as a massive fart echoed not too long after the belch. The man was rude, conceded, and so irritating that everyone just wished they could choke the life out of him. They would too, if he didn't have his saber by his side. No matter how rude or idiotic the sergeant was, no one wanted to be near him when he had that sword in his hand. With one slash of it, he could cut any of these tables in half.

No one knew where he got that much strength to wield that weapon. There were many rumors that he stole something from one of the Indian medicine men since his skin was blue, or that he simply worked out. Either way, he was dangerous with a sword. Since he had consumed so much alcohol that hadn't been watered down, he may be more dangerous than usual tonight.

"That rotten swine. How dare he take all the heat and wine for himself." On soldier mumbled.

"You want to complain to him about it? Be my guest. He can practice using his saber on you." One of his comrades said.

"You first." The shivering soldier replied. "All he does is slash and hack. If he went up against that bandit, he'd probably make an ass out of himself."

"What bandit?" one of the other soldiers, a new recruit, asked.

"Zorro, you idiot!" the first soldier whispered.

"ZORRO?!" the sergeant bellowed and stood to his feet, scaring everyone in the Cantina. "Zorro is nothing more than a thieving bandit! A filthy peasant trying to make himself a hero!" the sergeant bellowed as he drew his saber and gulped the last of his wine. "If I see that masked bandit, this is what I'll do to him!" he shouted as he slashed his blade across his table and turned it into pieces of splintered kindling. "Goats milk and meal mush! That's what he is, and the stories about him! Goat's milk and meal mush!" the sergeant said as he drank from his glass, and slammed it back down. "INN KEEPER! MORE WINE!" he screamed.

As the inn keeper scrambled to refill the sergeant's glass, and avoid the further destruction of his inn, the door to the Cantina opened to allow a cloaked traveler from the pounding storm outside. The wind that blew from outside caused the soldiers to huddle closer together as the chill it carried pierced through their clothing. The Indian servant that had been sitting in the corner quickly made his way to the new arrival, his duty being to help with the coat and hats of their guests. When he stepped to the figure to take his articles of clothing, his eyes became wide as he saw the travelers features. The front of his pants quickly became damp as he shook and slowly backed away and let the figure venture toward the fire place. When the traveler stood behind the sergeant, that's when he decided to speak.

"I could hear your boasting from outside, Senor. Are you truly as trained with a sword as you claim?" The figure asked, their voice low and somewhat rough.

"Indeed I am! I am as fast as a rattlesnake, and twice as deadly. Zorro would be a fool to try and fight me!" the sergeant boasted as more of the wine's effects began to take hold of him.

"Well then Sergeant Drakken," the figure said as they slid the hood of the cloak back and drew a razor sharp rapier. "let's see how foolish I am." The figure finished as he kept the tip of the sword at the man's throat. The other soldier's stood to try and grasp their weapons, but soon received a piercing glare from the masked figure. "Don't move, or your commander dies where he stands!" the masked figure ordered.

The soldiers lifted their hands into the air, showing that they were not attempting anything as they backed to the wall behind them.

"You've trained your mongrels well, Drakken. Order them to remove their weapons." The figure said.

"That will be a cold day in hell!" the sergeant said, and felt the edge of his blade being pressed against the skin under his chin. "Remove your weapons! Cast them away from you!" he shouted and tried his best to keep still. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips when heard the clattering of steel and guns hit the floor.

"Very good. That shows you have some brains, Drakken. Let's see you use them." The figure said and backed away a few steps.

"Huh?" Drakken asked.

"You claimed that you would be the victor in a fight. Let's see it." The masked figure said and gave Drakken a salute with his sword.

"Today you die, Zorro!" Drakken shouted as he lunged and slashed as the masked figure.

The alcohol in his system had long since unbalanced him, causing his attack to be slower than normal and unbalanced. Zorro merely stepped aside as the commanding officer charged, and slapped him in the butt with the flat side of his sword which caused him to stumble and fall onto his face.

"I thought you were an officer, not a rabid bull." Zorro teased.

"I am an officer!" Drakken shouted as he stood back onto his wobbling feet.

"Really? I couldn't tell the difference with all the drool coming out of your mouth." Zorro replied and was answered with another charge.

Zorro stepped out of the way again of Drakken's path, and chuckled when Drakken forced himself to a stop so he wouldn't fall into the fire. Drakken literally stood on his toes as he did his best to keep his balance. His breathing became quicker as Zorro stepped next to him and eyed him carefully.

"Fast as a rattlesnake are you, Drakken? It would seem you are clumsier than an ox." Zorro said as he slapped him in the abdomen with his sword and swept Drakken's feet out from under him, causing him to fall onto his back and groan in the pain that followed. All he could do was look at the emerald eyes of his attacker as Zorro stared down at him. "And you are also twice as dumb. Let the Alcalde know that it'll take more than a drunken oaf to arrest me. So my dear Drakken, allow me to give you something to remember me by." Zorro said as he made three slash marks across the chest of Drakken's uniform. Zorro quickly sheathed his sword, and dashed back out of the cantina into the blinding storm outside.

The soldiers quickly rushed to their commander's side and helped him stumble to his feet. When Drakken was able to maintain his own balance, he quickly shoved the others away. Not wanting any more help with his injured pride. As he claimed his saber and sheathed it, he noticed what the masked bandit had done. On his uniform stood a large Z, making him growl in anger.

"Goat's milk and meal mush!" Drakken said as he sat in front of the fire and began to drink the rest of his wine.

**

* * *

**

I. 

**MONTHS EARLIER**

Madrid, Spain. A cool breeze blew through winding streets and old stone buildings of Spain, passing through areas and barriers that no normal men could go. The air swept its way through over the distance between buildings and streets and over the stone walls of the elegant school that was one of many of the country's jewels. The breeze made its way from the winding trees, carrying a few leaves with it as it went along its way. The gentle wind blew through the open courtyard and soon found itself blowing through the wild mane of flaming red hair that belonged to one of the students as she read through one of many books that the old building housed within its walls. A small smile graced her lips as she felt the cool air caress her skin like a lover's touch and enjoyed the relief it brought to her. She loved attending the school and had learned a great deal about many things, but sometimes the heat was just unbearable.

But she enjoyed being at the school. She had learned so many wonderful things in the school, but was annoyed at some of the thinking of the tutors that worked in the University. Many thought a woman's place was at the home, tending to the children and meals while the men were earning money and food. A smile crept to her face as she began to think back at how much she had been a thorn in their sides and had enjoyed every minute of proving their thinking wrong.

One of the incidents that had outraged many at the school was when she had enrolled in the defense courses. Not just the teachers had become outraged at the fact that a woman wanted to learn how to fight, but many of the students were upset as well because she had enrolled in the courses of fencing and sword play. She also enjoyed their outraged looks when the teachers discovered that she was the best fighter among the whole student body. The only thing that kept them in check was her name.

That was a small thorn in her side. Her name had gotten her into this university, and not her knowledge or talents. Her name had made it able for her to learn what she wanted, and not her determination. And it was her name that frustrated her so much every so often. Kimberly Anne Possible.

Many of the older families in Spain didn't think highly of her name, but that's because it wasn't dominated by Spanish heritage. Never the less, she was a descendant of Spanish nobility. Her bloodline belonged to the noble Spanish family of Vega. Her grandfather was the son of a Rich family from America, and had set out to make a name for himself in the world. While her grandfather was in Spain, he had fallen in love with a beautiful Spanish woman, and she had also fallen for him.

At first, the young woman's father would not hear of his daughter being with an American, no matter how much wealth he had. It took many months to prove himself to the old man, but her grandfather had proven his worth when he fought his beloved's father in a dual, unarmed him, and spared his life. It was then that the name Possible became part of the house of Vega. Almost nine months after their wedding, her father James had been born.

When her father was still a baby, they had moved to North America and had made a home in the settlement of Los Angeles. Her grandfather was a generous man that knew how to treat the people equally, including the Indian inhabitants of the town. He also passed everything he knew onto her father who was even more generous than her grandfather. When her grandfather died, her father took over the lands and businesses that her family had control of. Three years afterward, her father met a visiting American doctor named Anne who was trying to spread the word of Democracy. After saving her from being arrested numerous times, they fell in love and became married.

She and her younger brothers were the result of that union. But unlike all of her other girlfriends back in Los Angeles and here in Spain, she was more of a tomboy. She enjoyed dolls and dresses, but she had also enjoyed playing ruff and adventuring with the other boys. She did her best not to let the fact that she was different get to her, but it sometimes did. But her parents nurtured her independent side and taught her to not care and rely on the opinion of others. Well, her parents and her best friend Ron Stoppable.

That was one thing she missed most of all was the company of her best friend Ron. Ron and his family had migrated to Mexico from America to try and begin a new life. But when Ron was only five, bandits had raided and burned his home. His father died trying to fight the bandits off, while his mother burned to death in their home. Her last act was getting Ron out the window before the roof had caved in on her. Taking pity on him, her father had brought Ron into their home. Kim thought he was weird at first, but she still liked him. They were the best of friends ever since. Even when she dragged him all over the countryside of Los Angeles and Capistrano, they still remained close friends. They were always getting into trouble and what not when they were growing up.

When she decided to head to the University in Spain, both were heartbroken about her leaving. As a token to remember him by, he had given her his pet. A naked mole rat that he had found and raised from a baby named Rufus. Why he named the rodent that, she would never know. As if on cue, the hairless rodent crawled up onto her shoulder and tapping her ear to get her attention.

"What is it, Rufus?" she asked him.

The rodent began pointing and chattering at full speed to the footsteps that were behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see her fight master, Sir Edmund Kindle, approaching swiftly.

"Thanks, Rufus." She said with a smile and patted his head.

"Anytime." Rufus said ducked into a pocket of the vest Kim was wearing. For some odd reason, it was like only Kim and Ron could understand what the mole rat was saying. Kim stood and smoothed out a few wrinkles in her clothes before addressing her teacher.

"Good Morning, Sir Edmund." She said, giving a curtsy as her teacher stopped.

"Good Morning, Kimberly. I trust all is well?" Sir Edmund asked her.

"For right now. I was enjoying my free time with a little bit of reading." She answered.

"Always with your nose stuck in a book." Sir Edmund said and glanced downward.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"Kimberly, please walk with me for a bit. I have something I need to tell you." He said and gestured toward the courtyard.

The walk to the lavish courtyard was in silence the entire length. Neither said anything until they reached the large fountain that sat in the center as it poured fresh cool water into the multiple basins it held.

"Sir Edmund, I can tell something is wrong. The headmaster isn't angry about that boy I fought?" she asked.

"No, no, no. The boy challenged you to a fencing dual, and you won it fair. We have just received word from Los Angeles." Sir Edmund said.

"Good news, I trust?" she asked him.

"Sadly, no. It appears that the Governor has put in a new Alcalde in charge of Los Angeles. And from what I've heard, this Alcalde isn't that well liked." Sir Edmund said.

"That isn't the only thing, is it?" Kim guessed.

"How can you tell?" he asked her.

"It's the way you carry yourself. When ever you have bad news, you move like you're the Greek God Atlas." She told him.

"Holding the world on my shoulders. It does seem that way, even now. Kimberly, your father has asked that you return home as soon as you can. I told him you would be on the next ship heading to California." He said as he stopped and locked his old brown eyes with her emerald ones.

"Why? I have so much I need to learn,"

"No you don't, Kimberly. You've been here four years, and have mastered every subject you have taken with flying colors. There is nothing else you can learn here. Besides, your father and your brothers need you home more than ever."

"Why is that?" she asked her teacher.

"The letter I received reported that your mother had fallen ill not too long ago." Sir Edmund said.

"Ill?" Kimberly asked him.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Kimberly. But, your mother passed away three weeks ago."

* * *

The voyage home felt like it was taking an eternity. Her heart was still heavy with grief for her mother. It had been days since she was told of her mother's death, but still felt like a sharp slap to the face every time she thought about it. Rufus never left her side, always perched on her shoulder and nuzzling himself under her chin. She petted the little animal as he tried to comfort her, and appreciated the gesture. In a way, it was like having a part of Ron right beside her and trying to comfort her. She closed her eyes and tried her best to let her tears of sorrow fall privately.

"I still can't believe it Rufus. I can't believe she's gone." Kim said quietly as she stroked the mole rat's head.

"Miss Possible?" a gruff voice asked from behind, briefly startling her. She quickly wiped away the tears that had been falling and took a deep breath to steady herself before she faced the voice's owner.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that we've reached port and we'll be docking shortly. You may want to gather your personnel items." The old man told her.

"Thank you for informing me, Captain." Kim said and turned her attention to the bow of the ship.

It was in the distance, but she could see the port coming closer. She knew it wouldn't be the same anymore; that something would be missing when she returned to her hacienda. But at least she would be around people who knew her. She would be home with her father and brothers. And she would be home with her best friend again. She knew that no matter how terrible she was feeling, no matter how much her heart was hurting, he would be there to help her back to her feet. Her Ron shine, as she used to call it. The ability he had to bring a smile to her face, no matter how she felt.

The ship soon sailed into port, letting the heavy iron anchor fall from the ship into the waters below and the bow lines being tied to the dock so the currents wouldn't carry the ship away. Kim was glad that she would finally be on solid ground again and breathed in the air she had missed for so long. Before she could even make her way to gang plank, three people ran aboard the ship as fast as they could. Two men and a women holding a small baby had ran aboard the ship, looking like they had just seen a ghost. What shocked Kim the most was the man that looked to be leading them was none other than her friend Ron Stoppable!

"Ron?" she asked, gaining his attention.

"KP!" he shouted as he ran to her.

"Ron, what's?"

"KP, these people need to hide, fast!" Ron told her.

"Hide? Why?" she asked him as she was confused by her friend's actions.

"I can't explain, just trust me. Please?" he asked her, looking almost desperate.

"There should be some place to hide in the cargo hold. Captain! Where does this ship sail to next?" she called to the old sea fairing man.

"We set sail to the settlements further north in an hour." The captain told her.

"I need these people to be on this ship when it sails." Ron said to the man.

"Unless they can pay for passage,"

"Is this enough?" Ron asked him as he removed a gold watch from his pocket and handed it to the captain.

"Ron, that's your father's watch!" Kim said to him.

"I know. Is it enough?" he asked as the captain took the watch from his hand.

"It should be enough." The captain said as he examined the watch closely.

"Gracias, Senor. Get into the cargo hold, quickly!" Ron told the couple, rushing them to one of the entrances to the deck below.

Kim was confused by what was going on. She never knew Ron to act like this before. What was going on? Before she could try to ask him again, she could hear the approach of several horses. When Ron heard the sound, he quickly slammed the door closed and quickly joined Kim by her side.

"Ron, what's going on?" she asked him.

"The man is being chased by several soldiers. I'm helping him to escape." Ron said to her.

"Why are you helping a criminal?" she asked.

"Because he's not. He's a school teacher, Kim. He was teaching about democracy, and the Alcalde ordered him to be arrested for treason." Ron said.

"You're joking."

"I wish I was, KP. They didn't see me, but I can't let them find him. Just act normal." Ron said as several Spanish soldiers boarded the vessel. The commanding officer had his hair tied back into a small ponytail, with both eyebrows joined as one, and an old scar on the left side of his face that ran from his eye to his cheek.

"Check everywhere! I want that man found and in the stockades before sundown!" the man ordered his soldiers as they began their search. "YOU! Senor Stoppable! I'm willing to bet my rank that you had something to do with their escape!" he said as he marched toward Kim and Ron.

"I beg your pardon, sir; but do you have any proof of your accusation?" she asked the man.

"Stay out of this, wench!" he said as he tried to shove Kim out of the way, only to find her behind him while pulling his arm so far backward that it felt like the bone was about to snap into pieces.

"It isn't polite to treat a lady like that." She growled at the man.

"Sergeant Drakken, meet my old friend. Senorita Kim Possible." He said.

"Possible? Don James' daughter?" he squeaked.

"The same." Kim answered and pulled his arm further.

"M-my apologies, Senorita. I-I didn't know." He said, hoping she would let his arm go.

"Apology accepted." She said and freed his arm. She did her best to hide the smirk she got from watching the man rub and rotate his soar arm and shoulder. "As I was trying to explain, my friend Ronald is here to greet me. I've just returned home from Spain, and he is my escort home." She told the sergeant.

"My apologies. A fugitive escaped from the jail earlier, and the Alcalde sent me to recapture him." Drakken said

"A fugitive, you say? What crime has this fugitive committed?" Kim asked him.

"Treason, Senorita. He was trying to inspire a rebellion. We assumed that he is trying to flee on board this ship.

"Then why did you accuse my friend, Ronald?" she asked him, giving him a glare that could have melted ice.

"It is no secret that your father and Senior Stoppable disagree with some of the actions of the Alcalde. But Ronald is the only one that has made his opinions public."

"How?"

"I threw a rotten tomato at the Alcalde while they were collecting taxes. I spent three days in the stockade." Ron told his friends.

"So you automatically assumed it was my friend, after rudely interrupting my conversation with him. Adding the fact that you insulted me and tried to push me aside as if I were a piece of trash?" Kim asked, getting madder by the second.

"Senorita,"

"Enough! This province might be under the command of your alcalde, but it is still a province of Spain. And I will have you know that my father and myself still have many friends in the Royal Spanish Court. So the next time you decide to try and manhandle anyone close to or in my family, you better have the proof to back it up!" Kim shouted so loudly that Drakken tripped over his own boots and fell to the deck on his back.

"Again, my apologies." Drakken said as he stood and tried to dust off his blue uniform.

"Sergeant!" one of the soldiers said as he marched up to him.

"What is it, private?"

"We found him, sir. He was hiding in the cargo hold." The soldier reported.

"Excellent! This time, make sure he stays in his cell!" the sergeant said as his men brought the man back to the deck, kicking and screaming.

"I haven't done anything wrong! I was just trying to teach children about democracy!" the man shouted.

"Tell it to the Alcalde when we return." Drakken said with a smug grin as he followed his soldiers off the boat.

Ron was about to follow, but Kim grabbed his hand tightly to keep him on the ship. She knew if he just tried to barge in, they would either arrest him or kill him. The last thing she needed was to loose another person that was so close to him. She held onto his hand tightly and didn't let go until the soldiers had ridden out of sight.

"DAMN IT!" Ron shouted. "I was so sure I had out run them! I was sure of it!" Ron said.

"Ron, it's okay. You did your best." Kim said to him.

"Nice move, by the way. The trick you did with Drakken's arm and all." He said.

"I learned a few things in Madrid. When was someone like that made a sergeant?" she asked her friend.

"Since the new governor appointed the Alcalde in charge of Los Angeles." Ron said.

"Senor Stoppable." The captain said as he approached them and gave Ron his watch back. "The young woman has decided not to sail without her husband. So there is no need for me to keep this."

"Gracias." Ron said as he pocketed the watch. "Ready to head home, Kim?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, I am." She said as they both exited from the ship.

* * *

The landscape was as beautiful as Kim had remembered. The lush colors blended together in a vision of beauty that some could only dream of, and the scent of Romania floated through the air with the scents of so many of the other flowers in bloom. But one thing was still weighing heavily on her mind, and she had to ask it.

"Ron?" Kim asked as they traveled down the dirt road.

"Yeah, KP?" he asked her as he kept his eyes and the wagon on the road.

"What happened to my mother? All I heard was that she fell ill before she died." Kim said

"Fell ill my foot." Ron mumbled.

"Ron, what happened?" she asked him.

"Your father said she had fallen ill so he wouldn't upset you. The truth is that your mother was stabbed." Ron said.

"What?" Kim asked, shocked at what had come out of her friend's mouth.

"Your father and she had an argument about something, and she went to ride her horse to try and calm down. When she didn't return, we all started to get worried. Your father, me, and two others set out to look for her. We found her on the side of the road, with a stab wound to her stomach. She was also unconscious; it looked like she had hit her head when she had fallen. We tried to nurse her back to health, but the wound was infected and she never woke up. She passed away a few days later." Ron told her.

Kim just sat in shock and bewilderment as her mind processed what she had been told. She still couldn't believe it. It was hard when she had heard she had died, but to find out that she had basically been murdered was even harder for her to accept.

"Ron, what's happened to Los Angeles while I've been gone?" Kim asked, mostly to herself.

"The Alcalde." Ron grumbled. "Your father can explain everything when we get back. Speaking of which." Ron said, making Kim glance up. For the first time on her entire trip home, she smiled at what she saw. It was a large, beautifully crafted Spanish hacienda that sat on top of a hillside. Below the house on the steep hillside was a waterfall that flowed down into a rock bottom creek that made the water crystal clear. You could even see the fish that swam in it. Even thought it wouldn't be the same, it was still the one place she loved the most. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad so many people like the first chapter to this story. I'm trying to stay true to both Kim Possible and Zorro with this one. I'm also working on My KP/HULK story and the others. It'll just take some time. In the mean time, enjoy the second installment to The Mark of Possible.

* * *

_Some say he's a Legend; others a ghost. They say he fights for Justice while others say he fights for revenge. No one has ever seen his face, but everyone knows his mark._

**_Z _**

**II.**

James couldn't help but smile as Ron drove the carriage through the front gate of the Possible estate and brought it to a halt by the large barn. His smile only became wider as he saw the young red head leap off the wagon and run into his arms in a massive hug.

"Father, it's so wonderful to see you again!" Kim said as father and daughter hugged each other again.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Kimberly. Let me have a look at you." James said as they broke the hug and Kim stood before. "I can't believe it. My little girl has returned to me as a woman." James said as he saw how much his daughter had matured. "Did you receive the news I sent you?" James asked as his face became partially downfallen.

"I still can't believe it." Kim said.

"We can thank God she went peacefully in her sleep. She would be so proud of you. Come in, I want to hear all about Madrid." James said as they began to walk toward the hacienda, but turned when they heard Ron shout.

Both looked to see that Ron had gotten his pants leg caught in the wagon and had fallen to the ground. Minus his pants.

"At least some things are still the same." Kim said to herself.

The interior of her home looked exactly as it did the day she left. She couldn't help but relish in it. It was almost as if time had stood still and refused to move forward. The grand piano was polished to a mirror finish and looked just as stunning as ever, and the beautiful chandelier hung in the large living room looking like it was a living work of art. As her eyes fell upon the fire place, her heart began to sink. There was the family portrait they had hung a week before she had found out she would attend the university in Madrid. Her eyes began to water as she saw the immortal image of her mother, and realized this would be the closest she would ever be to seeing her again.

"I know it's hard, Kimmie-cub." James said as he walked to his daughter, using the pet name he had given her when she was born. "Every time I wake up, I still expect to see her on the other side of the bed. It's been weeks since she was buried, but I can't even imagine how the future will be without her." James said.

"I didn't even get to say good bye." Kim said as she bit her lower lip as her father held her to comfort her. "How are the Twe – I mean, Jim and Tim doing?" she asked, stopping herself from calling the nick name she had given them. One thing her and Ron usually did when they were younger was making up words for different situations or people. Since she had twin brothers that reminded her of an annoying weed, she called them Tweebs.

"They're doing fine, so far. They took your mother's death pretty hard as well." James said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "They've been helping Senorita Flores and Senorita Tara at their inn." James said as he went to get his coat.

"Flores? You mean Zita?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. She and Tara opened an inn almost a year and a half ago. They've been doing pretty well so far." James said and jumped five feet into the air when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Ronald, I've told you not to do that!" James said as he saw the smirking blond young man standing behind him.

"Sorry Mr. P. I just wanted to let you know I've already started the preparations for dinner. And someone just dropped this off for you. The messenger seemed to be in a rush, so it must be important." Ron said.

"Thank you, Ronald. One of these days, I'm going to find out how you've been sneaking up on me." James said as he took the note and rolled it. After he read through its contents, the smile that had been on his face faded an soon became a small scowl. "Excuse me, Kim, but I have business in town I need to attend to." James said as he made his way to get his coat.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked him.

"A few of the Dons are meeting in the pueblo as we speak, and I have been asked to join them."

"Can I come along?" she asked.

"Not this time. You just got home, Kimmie-cub. Why don't you just rest for now." James said to her.

"I don't mind." Kim said to her father.

"Kim, it doesn't need to concern you at the moment. I'll only be gone for a short while." James said as he headed for the front door. "I'll see you later this evening Kimmie." James said as the door closed behind him.

"This doesn't make any sense. What could be so important not to include me?" Kim asked, puzzled by the way her father acted. "Did you read the note?" Kim asked Ron.

"No, I didn't." Ron replied.

"I wish I knew what was going on." Kim said as she began to make her way to the fire place.

"Well – I do need to get a few things in town for dinner." Ron said with a smile, and chuckled as he saw the smirk form on Kim's face.

* * *

During the ride toward Los Angeles, the wheels in Kim's mind kept turning over recent events, and kept wondering about this new Alcalde that had her father and her friend's feather's ruffled. And the way Ron had been acting was also weighing on Kim's mind. Even though it was small, this was quite the contrast to the way her friend used to act.

"What?" Ron asked as he noticed Kim looking at him from her chestnut colored horse.

"Who are you, and where is Ron?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"The Ron I remember hated work, did his best to goof off, and couldn't sneak into or around anywhere to save his life." Kim said as she brushed a few strands of her hair from her face as the rest blew in the hot California wind.

"KP, I've had to do a lot of growing up while you were away. A lot of us did." Ron said as he re-directed his horse back onto the road.

"And daddy's paying you how much?" Kim asked her old friend.

"KP, you'd honestly think you're dad would have to," Ron stopped as she saw the piercing look she gave, and took a loud gulp. "Okay, he's paying me. You can't blame a guy for wanting to at least make some kind of honest living." Ron said.

"I guess I can't." Kim said, reminding herself she had been gone for four years.

"Which reminds me. Someone's missed you." Kim said as a naked mole rat emerged from a hidden pocket in her dress, and crawled onto her shoulder.

"RUFUS!" Ron cheered happily as the rodent leapt from Kim shoulder to his former master's and snuggled himself under Ron's chin. "Have you been keeping KP out of trouble?" Ron asked, but was confused when Rufus teetered his paw like a scale. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked Kim.

"I'll explain later." Kim said as they came to the pueblo of Los Angeles.

* * *

As both Kim and Ron rode into Los Angeles, Kim was surprised to see that the market had more people in it than she last remembered. It appeared that Los Angeles had indeed grown since she had left for Madrid. There were a few new buildings in the pueblo and smaller homes here and there. She knew the buildings of adobe and clay were nothing compared to the grand buildings and homes of Spain, but the sight before her was more grand than anything she had ever seen while she attended the University.

"Do you think daddy went to the town house?" Kim asked Ron as they dismounted and tied the horses to a near by hitching post.

"If the meeting is what I think it is, then he's probably at Senorita Flores' Inn." Ron said as they began to walk down the dust covered road.

"Why would they be meeting there?" Kim asked.

"You'll see." Ron said as they grew closer to the two-story Adobe building, and heard the numerous voices that sounded like they were furious. Ron and Kim carefully snuck into the inn and saw many of the other caballeros were all seated and having a very heated discussion.

"This is unacceptable! The Alcalde has gone too far this time!" a middle aged Don shouted as he stood to face the gathered crowd. "The Alcalde has imprisoned four of my servants, claiming they were caught stealing! Why would they steal, I feed them and give them a roof over their heads!"

"Not only that, but the Alcalde is forcing every prisoner into laboring over that blasted highway of his!" one man shouted, standing and revealing his long brown robe.

"Is that Friar Felipe?" Kim asked Ron as she saw the large metal cross hang around his neck.

"Yup, he's still alive." Ron told Kim as they took a seat in a near by corner.

"He always said we would cause him to loose his hair, and it looks like it was true." Kim said as she noticed the only remaining hair on his head started around his ears and joined together at the back of his head.

"Actually, we only caused the bald spot that was on _top_ of his head. Jim and Tim made him loose the rest." Ron said.

"Chips of the old block." Kim said as she listened to the conversation at hand.

"Several of my flock have disappeared. Men, women, _and_ children! It wouldn't surprise me if the Alcalde was kidnapping them for slave labor to complete his ridiculous highway!" the old friar shouted.

"I say we drive the Alcalde out from Los Angeles!" Don Louis said.

"It won't make a difference, Don Louis. Why do you think the governor hasn't interfered? They are both in business together and the governor would only retaliate." Don Fransisco said to his fellow Dons. "Can we not try and contact the king himself?"

"One has already tried." Don James spoke up. "Don Carlos tried to inform the king, but the Alcalde intercepts any mail. The rest of you know what happened to Carlos." James said.

"What happened to Don Carlos?" Kim asked Ron, remembering that his son, Josh, was one of her good friends.

"The Alcalde informed the governor, and the governor stripped him of everything.." Ron told her.

"My God." Kim whispered.

"What do you think we should do, Don James?" Felipe asked.

"I wish I knew Friar. But trying to start a coo isn't the answer. Too many innocent people could get killed. What we need is a miracle." James said.

"A miracle that wields a flaming sword!" the friar shouted.

"Careful, Friar." A very feminine voice said as the entrance to the Inn, causing everyone to turn toward the newest guest. "Your words could be misinterpreted as treason." The voice's owner said; keeping her voice calm but still sounding threatening as she slowly walked into the inn.

She was a tall woman, wearing a dark green overcoat over a white blouse, black vest, and a pair of black boots that had a high shine to match her black pants. She had piercing olive green eyes and jet black hair that was tied into a fashionable ponytail so it didn't get in her way. Her build was slim, but very athletic. Danger seemed to radiate off her like the heat of a wild fire as Sergeant Drakken followed behind her.

"Who's she?" Kim asked Ronald as she watched the woman move like a wild cat stalking its prey.

"Senorita Shelia Gogh; the Alcalde." Ron said.

"She's the – How did a woman become the Alcalde?" Kim asked.

"The commanding officer laughed at her when she joined the army. Last I heard, he's just now learning how to walk again. Or so I've heard." Ron said.

"What do we have here? Another respectful meeting of the landowners? Or is it a rebellion in the making?" she asked as she stood in the center of the inn.

"We were simply talking about your latest actions, Senorita Gogh." James said.

"You mean the arrest of the school teacher and the others? I'm here to merely enforce the laws of Spain. I have done nothing except imprisoned criminals and those who would insight rebellion against the Spanish crown." She said.

"Most of the men you've imprisoned are farmers. People who can't afford to put bread on their family's table, let alone pay for these outrageous taxes you've set." Don Louis said.

"The law is clear. If you refuse to pay the taxes, then you must be punished accordingly." Senorita Gogh said.

"If I may ask, but is there a reason you're interrupting this meeting?" Kim asked as she stood to her feet while Ron slapped himself in the head for not stopping her. Leave it to Kim to not know when to stay in the pan and out of the fire.

"And you are?" Miss Gogh asked as she began to look at Kim, trying to see if she was any kind of threat.

"Senorita Gogh, this is my daughter Kimberly Anne Possible." James said while giving his daughter a look they said they were going to have a long talk later on.

"Oh, the Princess. My sergeant told me that you had a little excitement earlier today." Miss Gogh said as she walked to Kim and wondered how the skinny young woman in front of her almost broke the arm of one of her soldiers. She also had to keep in mind that it was Drakken they were talking about.

"It was no big. It was just someone forgetting their manners." Kim said as she eyed the slightly squirming Drakken. "It's a pleasure to meet you Senorita Gogh." Kim said as she curtsied, and found her feet swept out from under her as she hit the hardwood floor with an echoing thud, causing every Don to become outraged. As Kim got to her feet, she glared at the older woman in front of her; doing her best to keep her anger in check and keeping Ron from trying to beat her skull in. "You dare insult a Lady?" Kim growled.

"I'm just trying to make a point, Princess." Miss Gogh said smugly.

"What point would that be?" Ron growled.

"That despite Miss Possible's social rank, _I_ am the one in charge of Los Angeles. I am the one in control of the military garrison, and I control the laws and whatever else I want around here. So I don't care what your reputation is or who you know. In _my _pueblo, you are as low as a filthy peasant. Keep that in mind the next time you even think about looking at one of my soldiers, let alone touching one." Miss Gogh said as she turned and began to leave the Inn. "By the way, the traitorous school teacher will be executed for treason in two weeks. In case you'd like to see a show." Miss Gogh said with a small smile and left.

"Executed?" Ron growled. "Forget oppression. This is madness." Ron said to himself.

"Kimmie-cub, are you okay?" James asked as his daughter.

"I'm fine. It's mostly my pride that's hurt." Kim said as she dusted off her dress.

"I thought I told you to stay at the hacienda." James told her.

"Daddy, I just wanted to see why everyone was acting so strangely. Now I can see why everyone is so upset." Kim said.

"Kim, these are very dangerous times. We have to be careful about what we do, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." James said.

"Daddy, I can handle myself." Kim said.

"No, Kim. This isn't like you having to deal with Senorita Rockwaller. Please, trust me." James said as he walked out of the inn, looking more troubled than when he had left their home.

"Don't be upset, Kim. He's probably just worried about you." A very feminine voice said to her. Kim turned to see the face of her old friend Zita refreshing the drink of one of the inn's patrons.

"Zita! It's so good to see you." Kim said as her and Zita embraced in a small hug. "Dad told me about you and Tara opening the Inn. How's business?" Kim asked as she followed Zita to the bar and took a seat.

"I would like business to be better, but we get by." Zita said.

"Zita, is what the Dons were saying true? About the mail and Don Carlos Pulido?" Kim asked her.

"I'm afraid so." Zita said as Ron joined Kim at the bar.

"But why would the Alcalde want to take everyone's mail?" Kim asked.

"You saw how the Alcalde acted?" Ron asked her.

"You know I did, Ron."

"Well, the governor is worse." Zita said as she poured a glass of ale for one of her patrons.

"Both of them like having power and they're determined to keep it. The Governor knew someone might try to contact someone with a connection to the Spanish Crown, if not the king himself." Ron said.

"Don Carlos Pulido tried, and the governor stripped him of everything. His lands, his money, everything. All he and his family have left is there home." Zita said.

"So you can also see why I was trying to help the school teacher escape. I still can't believe this." Ron said.

"Neither can I." Kim said. "But why kill a school teacher?" Kim asked.

"Simple. The Alcalde wants more than what she has. So she's making an example out of the school teacher to show her control." Ron said.

"The Alcalde will do just about anything to show how much power she wields over us." Zita said. "Friar Felipe is right. We need a miracle with a flaming sword." Zita said.

Everyone turned when the heard a small explosion and a few of the guests rush from their upstairs room and out into the street as smoke began to escape from the second floor.

"Santa Maria! What have those two little pendejos done now?" Zita asked as she began to march upstairs. "JIM! TIM!" Zita screamed as she went to the back and heard several Spanish profanities echo through out the inn.

"I'll get the horses ready." Ron said as he quickly made his way outside as he grabbed a fresh tortia.

* * *

It had been one week since Kim had arrived home, and all she could see was more and more of the Alcalde's oppression of the people. The other day, she saw a poor native being beaten senseless by one of the soldiers from the Garrison. When she tried to find out, she was told that the native didn't understand their language. She had also found out that the Alcalde had imposed so many taxes that were so ridiculously high that they had no choice but to hand over their land.

When she rode through the country side, she was shocked to find that almost half of her friends and their families had to leave Los Angeles because they had to give their land to the Spanish Government. The pain of loosing so many of her friends only added to the heartache to absent presence of her mother. She had turned to her mother for advice for so many difficult situations that it was driving her mad that she wasn't here now.

One of the worst things though was the fact that her father was being so boorish. The man had nurtured every aspect of her life, even when she wanted to play games with all the boys instead of the girls growing up. Now he wasn't letting her do much of anything. Ever since her confrontation with the Alcalde, he was making her act like a "proper lady." Acting like a fop was making her sick to her stomach.

"Mother, please. I want to help, but how can I do that?" she asked as she looked into the cloud covered sky as she sat on the small Cliffside that wasn't too far from the waterfall on their property.

"You'll find some way. You always do." Ron said as he joined Kim by her side and looked at the almost endless landscape in front of them. "I never get tired sitting out here." Ron said.

"This is where we came a lot." Kim said as glanced at her old friend and smiled a little bit. She always felt better when he was around. "You told me when the sun set, you thought it gave you enough time for you to talk to your mom and dad so they could hear you." Kim said as she remembered the days when he first came to live at her hacienda.

"I remember. I still think they can hear us better when the sun rises or sets." Ron said.

"Do you think my mother will try and listen to me?" Kim asked Ron as she felt a small tear begin to form.

"I know she will. While you were away, she said I was the only small comfort she had for her loneliness. She told me that no matter what anyone said, I was as much her son as Jim and Tim were. When she died, it felt like I had lost my mother again." Ron said as he closed his eyes, trying to keep his tears from falling and be brave for Kim. It was a small surprise when she slid closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe if we both think of her, she may actually find a way to talk to us." Kim said.

"I really did miss you, KP. I thought there were days when I thought I wouldn't make it without seeing you again." Ron told her, causing Kim to look at Ron in surprise. In all the years they had known each other, that was the most romantic thing he had ever said to her. But he couldn't be interested in her like that. Could he?

"Y-you did?" she asked him.

"Yeah. And I think that's why your dad is acting the way he is. You're a lot like Mrs. Dr. P, and I don't think he wants to risk a chance at loosing you." Ron said.

"Oh." Kim said. _'I guess he was just trying to comfort me.'_ Kim thought. "Ron?"

"Yeah, KP?" he asked.

"Do you think we'll ever find a way to stop the Alcalde from what she's doing?" Kim asked him.

"God, I hope so. If she keeps this up, she's going to drive away most of the people here." Ron said.

"Do what?" Kim asked him.

"The Alcalde. It's like she's raising taxes to purposely drive away a lot of the people here." Ron said.

"That does sound a little weird." Kim said. "We better head back. I don't want daddy to start worrying." Kim said as she stood to her feet and dusted her dress off.

"Good point. Plus I thought I'd try and fix one of your favorites tonight." Ron said as he and Kim began to walk back to the hacienda.

"Oh? Which one would that be?" she asked him.

"Nope, it's a surprise." Ron said with a smirk.

"You're no fu-AAAGGHH!" Kim screamed as part of the ground beneath her gave way and found herself falling into darkness.\

"KP!" Ron shouted as he quickly tried to grab her hand but missed by only a few inches. "KIM! KIM, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Ron screamed into the hole.

"Yes, I can!" Kim called up to the hole above her head and rubbed her backside as she stood.

She looked at her surroundings while she tried to figure out what had just happened to her. As she looked, she realized she was in a large cave. It was almost as big as the dining area at the tavern that Tara and Zita ran. There were a few other holes in the cave letting a decent amount of light in, and an exit right at the water fall.

"DON'T MOVE KIM! I'LL FIND A WAY DOWN!" Ron shouted down to her.

"It's okay Ron. I found a way out! Ron?" Kim asked, but received no answer. "Damn." Kim growled to herself.

Kim started walking toward the waterfall until her wondering gaze fell upon something odd. At the far end of the cavern, Kim saw several torches lit. The only way that could happen was is someone had been down here. But who? Banditos? Smugglers? Well, there was only way for her to find out.

Kim walked to the torch lit opening, and was amazed to discover that the walk to it actually had smooth steps that had been carved into the stone. A lot of work had to have been put into making a passage into here alone. Kim observed the opening and saw that it had been cut and shaped into an archway with a fork in it. One path was going to the left while another went to the right. Taking a wild guess, Kim took the path that was leading to the left and followed it. She soon found herself at a strange door, unlike anything she had seen before in her life. It was sealed and had no visible knob or handle to open, so Kim began to scan any sign of opening it. There had to be something. Kim placed her hand against the side of the strange door to support herself as she looked, and was surprised when the stone she had pressed sunk into the wall, and the door opened.

Acting quickly, Kim rushed through the opening and turned to watch it seal itself. She was astounded to see that the other side of the door was actually the living room fireplace of her home! How long had it been there? More importantly, who was using it?

"Okay, robe in case of an emergency. Bandages is she's hurt. God, don't let her be hurt." Ron said to himself as he walked right past Kim, his concentration on his supplies as he walked toward the fire place.

"Ron?" she asked, but saw that he did hear her.

"Okay, I've got everything. I hope I get there in time." Ron said as he pressed a stone on the mantle, and saw the wall open and the cradle for the fire wood slide to the side.

"What if she asks about the secret door?" Kim asked Ron.

"Then I'll just think of something – to? Kim?" Eon asked as he turned around slowly. He let out a slight nervous chuckle as he saw Kim looking at him with her arms crossed. "Huh. I-I guess you found – um – are you okay?" he asked her.

"So that's how you've been sneaking up on daddy." Kim said with a smirk.

"I'm dead now, aren't I?" Ron asked her.

"I'll think about it. Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked him as he stepped out of the fireplace as the secret door closed.

"I don't know. It was built ages ago in fear of Indian raids, and I guess everyone forgot about it. No one's using it, and I thought I could use it to impress your dad so I can keep my job." Ron said dejectedly.

"Ron, you know you don't have to impress daddy." Kim said as she gave her friend a reassuring hug.

"Thanks, KP." Ron said and returned the hug.

"Where does the other path lead?" she asked him.

"It leads to the outside, near the stables. That's how I get the horses ready. And this," Ron said as he slid a few books on a near by book shelf to the side. "this is how I can find out if I'm in trouble or not." Ron said.

"Wow. When did you find this?" she asked him.

"Not too long after you left. I was feeling lonely and I stumbled on it by accident. By the way, I still owe your dad a new vase. Are you going to tell him?" Ron asked her.

"No. You know, it leads to a cave under the waterfall. Maybe we can use it for something." Kim said.

"Like what?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know yet. But maybe it can be the birth place for something the Alcalde hates the most."

"Which would be?"

"A rebellion." Kim said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still working on the other stories, it's just taking me a while. I've also got several other projects going beside this, so I'm writting them as fast as i can get ideas for them. So just enjoy the latest story of my Zorro/KP fusion._

* * *

_

_In the late part of the eighteenth century, the peasants of Old California were oppressed by tyrannical landowners. To protect the poor and downtrodden people, there emerged a mysterious swordsman who pledged his life in the service of justice. To the people, he was a great hero who would live forever in their hearts. To the landowners, however, he was a real pain in the ass._

_This man was known as_

_Zorro._

**III.**

The heat of the California sun beat down upon the country side as everyone in the area went about their day and tried to avoid the radar of the Alcalde in the pueblo of Los Angeles. There were soldiers practically everywhere you looked. Some were boasting and laughing about a story or joke they heard, but they still kept a close and open eye at everyone that walked passed. In the garrison, Senorita Shelia Gogh sat at her desk while she was double checking over various papers and maps that were spread across her desk. She was so immersed in what she had been doing, she didn't even notice that Sergeant Drakken had entered the room. He removed his hat and stood like a statue in a salute. After a minute passed, he gazed at his commander and saw she still hadn't moved. Two minutes, four minutes. Maybe he should say something?

"Alcalde?" he asked, her head jerking up from her work.

"What the hell took you so long? I called for you ages ago!" Miss Gogh scolded.

"But I was,"

"Stuffing your face again?" she asked as she stood to her feet.

"No, I was"

"Forget it! I don't want to hear it anyway." She said as she stacked most of her papers and moved them into a near by safe, and tucked the maps away on a near by shelf.

"Si, Senorita." Drakken said, seeing no point in arguing with her. He really didn't want to get beaten black and blue again today.

"Sergeant, I trust that the prisoner is still safe and secured in his cell?" Miss Go asked him.

"Si." Drakken answered.

"Do you know the current location of his wife and child?" she asked as she sat back in her seat.

"Si. Both of them are currently at their farm not too far from the pueblo." Drakken answered, confused by what she was asking.

"Good. I want you to take a handful of soldiers to that farm, and drag the woman into the stockade." Miss Gogh said to him.

"What?" Drakken asked her.

"Are you deaf, as well as incompetent, Sergeant? I said that I want you to bring the woman here." She repeated to Drakken.

"But why?"

"Because there is a good chance that an idiot peasant will most likely try and rescue him again. If that happens, someone will have to take his place in front of the firing squad." She told him.

"But a woman?"

"He's a traitor to the crown, and she's a co-conspirator. It's because of her being a mother that I didn't arrest her. But after trying to help him flee the country, it's obvious she's a criminal as well. Bring her in. If he dies, then I'll think about setting her free." Miss Gogh said as she began working on a letter to the governor.

"What about the baby?" Drakken asked her.

"Feed it to the coyotes for all I care." Miss Gogh said curtly.

"Si, La Alcaldesa." Drakken said as he turned to leave.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Miss Gogh shouted as she stood to her feet, causing Drakken to jump and turn to face her rage filled face.

"Pardon?" he asked weakly, wondering if they were going to play Drakken Goes Ouch again.

"Don't you dare call me Alcaldesa. I've busted my ass to prove I can do better than any man put into my position over the course of my career. And I will not let anyone try and change a challenge just because I don't have a dick in between my legs. You will address me as Alcalde, or I will have your head in a jar and drink from it at least once a day." She growled at him, her eyes completely void of any emotion except unfiltered rage.

"S-Si, A-Alcalde." Drakken sputtered as he rushed out the door to carry out his mission.

"Piss ant." Miss Gogh growled as she sat back down and went back to writing her letter.

* * *

Ron scanned the entire living room, making sure there was no one there. He had just returned from the Los Angeles after dropping Jim and Tim at the inn and finding out some information, but he wasn't sure if Don James was home. He was supposed to go comfort Don Carlos, but he never said when he was leaving.

"Hello? Senor Possible? Are you still here?" Ron called out. When he didn't hear a reply, he let out the breath he had been holding in and stepped toward the fire place. Sadly, he didn't notice there was a fire going until he stepped into it.

"_AAGGHH!!"_ echoed through the massive cavern, causing Kim to look up with a start from her work.

"What in the world was that?" she asked herself as she saw Ron running down the corridor as fast as he could.

Her eyes grew wide as saucers as she saw his boot was a flame and seemed to be getting worse as he ran. Ron ran to the ledge where the steps stood, jumped off the ledge, and landed in the water hole that had been formed from the creek and water fall outside. As he sat in the hole that was as deep as a bath tub, he let out a satisfying sigh of relief and comfort as the fire on his boot was extinguished.

"Feel better?" she asked him.

"Oooohhhh yeeaaahhh." Ron sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kim asked with a small smirk as she shook her head. "Did you find what I asked?" she asked him as she tried to wipe off a bit of dust from her shirt and the pants she wore.

"Yeah, I did." Ron said as he fished a rolled up piece of paper out of a leather pouch that was partially wet. "Sorry. It's the names of everyone the Alcalde has thrown off their land." Ron said as he stood back up and took a seat in a near by chair. Ron and Kim had been bringing in some furniture that her family didn't use any more to try and make the cavern more livable, and had put in a few lamps here and there so they could work during in the night and stay warm.

Kim took the small scroll from him and made her way to a desk that was set against one of the cavern walls with a large map of the area hanging above it. Kim looked at the list, and then put an X over the area where the farm's and homestead's were located with her quill.

"So far, it just looks like random families all over La Reina de Los Angeles, and close to San Juan Capistrano." Kim said as she looked at all the marked areas.

"She's also been driving off natives that live close to the San Gabriel Arcangel mission." Ron said as he pointed out another location.

"There's got to be something behind her doing this. A woman like that can't just be trying to collect more money for the governor." Kim said.

"Maybe the Governor is trying to take Los Angeles for himself and promised her a part of it?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, the Spanish government owns this land. Even if they take everything from the landowners, there still isn't enough to buy California from the King." Kim told her best friend. "What about the other detail?" Kim asked him.

"There are plenty of people that would love to see the Alcalde thrown into the mud, KP." Ron started.

"But?"

"But everyone's too scared. They've seen what's happened to the natives and others, and they don't want it to happen to them. Kim, the soldiers beat natives because they look at them, and they torture others because they can't pay the taxes or say something nasty about Senorita Gogh." Ron told her.

"Then that means we're on our own for now." Kim said to herself.

"What about the school teacher? His execution is in two days, Kim." Ron said to her.

"I know, Ron. How did you help him escape last time?"

"It wasn't that hard. Most of the soldiers were getting drunk, and I picked the lock to his cell." Ron said.

"Where did you learn how to pick a lock?" Kim asked him.

"From a friend. Anyway," Ron said as he scratched the back of his neck, trying to change the subject. "The Alcalde will most likely have more guards posted, and I don't think they'll all be drunk any time soon." Ron said.

"Maybe I can sneak in. Leap over one of the least guarded walls, pick the lock, and sneak him out." Kim said.

"Since when can you do that?" Ron asked her.

"I learned a lot in Madrid, Ron. I can probably make a monkey look like an amateur when it comes to tumbling." Kim told him as she walked to another table and looked at some of the self made maps of the pueblo and the garrison. She caught a glimpse of her friend Ron shivering and then remembered his fear of monkeys. Ever since that one monkey escaped from a traveling show, he's never been the same.

"One tiny thing, KP. Soldiers. There are lots of soldiers that know how to fight with swords and guns. What are you going to do about them?" Ron asked her.

"I think I've got that covered." Kim said with a smile as she knelt down and took out a long object that was wrapped in a black cloth. She unwrapped the object that was in the cloth, and pulled a polished rapier from its sheath. The light from the lamps reflected off of the blade perfectly.

"Whoa. Where did you get that?" Ron asked as he marveled at the weapon.

"This belonged to my fight master, Sir Edmund Kindle. I was his best student out of the entire university and he thought I was the perfect pupil to hand this down to." Kim said proudly. "I'm also not bad with a whip, either." Kim said with a small smirk.

"Okay, you've got mad skills. But don't you think they might recognize you when you bust in there?" Ron asked her.

"That's the hard part. I'll need to blend in so I can hide. I can go in when its night and I'll wear black. As dark as it gets out here, I can probably pass off as one of the shadows. A cape would also hide me better." Kim said as she began to think and put the sword back into its sheath.

"And a hat." Ron said.

"A hat? Why?" Kim asked him.

"No offence, KP, but; do you know any other Senorita's in Los Angeles that has flaming red hair?" Ron asked her.

"Oh." Kim said as she began to blush a little.

"Kimmie!" James shouted from the house above.

"Daddy's home! Stay here and dry off, I'll keep him busy." Kim said as she rushed up the path and through the passage.

Kim took a glance through the peep hole and saw he was in the living room. How was she going to sneak in? She couldn't let her dad see the secret passage. If he knew what she and Ron were up to, he'd lock her in her room and throw away the key. Wait, the stables! The other passage led to the stables. With the way she was dressed, she could tell him she had been out riding. She glanced through the peep hole and saw he was moving to the door, which meant she had to act fast!

* * *

"Kimmie-cub? Kimmie?" James called out as he walked out the door, looking for his daughter. Where could she be? She said she was going to stay home. His heart began to race as he began to worry. He had already lost his wife, but he didn't need to loose his daughter. Please God, not again. "KIM?" James shouted again.

"In here!" she called out.

James quickly made his way into the stable in a fast jog and breathed a sigh of relief as she set a saddle back with the others.

"I've been calling for you, Kim. Why didn't you answer?" James asked her.

"I didn't want to spook Ginger." Kim said as she walked to her mother's horse with a brush and began brushing her long mane. "I just got back from riding. How's everything with Don Carlos?" Kim asked.

"I discovered something that made me came back early. I need you and Ron to come with me." James said.

"Why?" Kim asked, concerned.

"The Alcalde had the school teacher's wife arrested as a co-conspirator." James told her.

"WHAT?" Kim shouted.

"They've already rode to her land. I need you and Ron to get Jim and Tim back here. I don't know what they'll do." James said.

"I'll saddle two horses now." Kim said urgently. "What about the baby?" Kim asked, remembering the child she had been holding that day on the ship.

"I've sent a messenger to find Zita. I've sent her instructions to get the child and bring it back here. I'll be damned before I let that bitch do anything to a child." James said as he walked back to his already saddled horse.

"RON! GET IN HERE QUICK!" Kim shouted to get her friend's attention.

* * *

As Kim, James, and Ron rode into the pueblo, they saw that an outraged crowd had already gathered in the middle of the pueblo and were shouting profanities at the Alcalde. This crowd was growing uglier and uglier by the minute, and someone needed to try and maintain the peace.

"Get the boys, I'll try and calm the crowd." James said as he dismounted and headed toward the outraged peasants.

Kim and Ron were off of their horses in no time as they dashed into the inn to try and find Kim's brothers. Knowing her brothers, if they were anything like their parents, they weren't going to just do nothing while the Alcalde arrested an innocent woman,

"Tara!" Kim shouted as they rushed into the empty building.

"Hi, Kim. Hi Ron." Tara said as they entered the empty inn.

"Where's Jim and Tim?" Kim asked her.

"They we're upstairs, last time I saw them." Tara told them. "For some reason, they wanted all the eggs that had gone bad."

"Oh no. I'll get them, KP. GUYS, DON'T DO IT! THE LAST THE ONE IS RAISE A BIG STINK!" Ron shouted as he ran to the second story.

"Does this have anything to do with what's going on outside?" Tara asked Kim.

"Trust me, Tara. You don't want to know." Kim told her.

"OH! SANTA MARIA!" Ron shouted as she heard her brothers groan and begin to retch. All three came running down the stairs with their shirts over their noses as they hacked and did their best not to hurl.

"You didn't." Tara moaned.

"Not me, them." Ron croaked as he did his best to re-swallow his lunch.

"Because you scared us!"

"Those were meant for the soldiers!" both Jim and Tim shouted at their older friend.

"And then dad would have to pry the soldier's swords out of your butts. Now let's go!" Kim said as she ushered all of them outside. As soon as they exited the door, they found themselves in the middle of the angry mob. "This isn't good." Kim said to herself.

"You can say that again." Ron said as they made their way to Kim's father.

"People, please! This isn't the way!" James was shouting to them.

"Then what is the way, Possible? The A;ca;de sent her soldiers to arrest an innocent woman!" on peasant shouted.

"Not to mention she has a newborn! What will she do to it?" another shouted.

"The same thing I'll do to you if you don't disperse!" the Alcalde shouted as she rode up to the crowd on her horse. She dismounted as more of her soldiers rode behind her with their guns armed and marched toward them. "I ordered the arrest of a criminal. You should be thanking me!" she shouted to them.

"Thanking you? All you've done is brought misery to our lives!" one peasant shouted.

"One more out burst like that, and I'll make sure you never breath free air ever again." She growled as she pointed her finger at the peasant that spoke to her.

That's when all of them heard the approach of multiple horses coming their way. The Alcalde turned and smiled as she saw her soldiers returning with a woman on horseback that had her wrists tied around her back.

"Alcalde, we've brought the prisoner." Drakken said and dismounted.

"Excellent, Sergeant. Throw her into the cell with her husband at once." She ordered them.

"What about my child? Your soldiers left him! He'll die!" the woman shouted as tears ran down her face.

"The child is none of my concern." The Alcalde said as she made a hand gesture to take her away.

"You're not serious!" Ron shouted as he made his way to the front of the crowd and glared at the Alcalde. "He's only four months old, he needs his parents!" Ron shouted to the older woman.

"Maybe a coyote will take him in. Either way, one of them won't starve." Miss Gogh said to the young man.

Before she could even blink, Ron's fist impacted with her face hard enough to send her spiraling on her butt and into the dirt. Two soldiers instantly grabbed Ron as the others aimed their weapons at him while Miss Gogh slowly stood to her feet and kept her gloved hand at her mouth. She removed her hand and saw the smears of red, and knew from the pain that he had probably just broken her nose. She glazed at him with no emotion and stepped in front of Ron until they were nose to nose with each other.

"And you can join the school teacher in front of the firing squad for this. TAKE HIM AWAY!" Miss Gogh shouted.

"RON, NO!" Kim screamed as she ran toward Ron, but only for her father to hold her back.

"Be careful, Princess. I always have room in my prison for one more. Especially a Possible." Miss Gogh said as she mounted her horse and rode off with the other soldiers.

"It's okay, KP. I'll be all right." Ron shouted back to her as the Alcalde's soldiers led him off.

"You can't let them do this!" Kim said to her father as she began to cry.

"It's out of my hands, Kimmie-cub. There's nothing I can do." James said as the crowd began to disperse.

"Please, no." Kim moaned as her father eased his grip on her.

"Let's head back to the hacienda. Maybe some rest will do us all some good." James said.

"No. No, I'll stay in the townhouse. I don't want to leave Ron alone." Kim said to her father.

"All right. At least come back and get some things with us." James said, hoping he could talk his daughter out of the idea.

"Actually, I can go and get them for her if you want. Like you said, rest might be what she needs." Tara offered, feeling bad after seeing the whole incident unfold.

"No, it's okay. I've still got clothes in the townhouse, and I can go to the inn for any food or water." Kim said, determined to stay in the pueblo. "I already have everything else I need." Kim said as she glanced at her horse and saw the sword wrapped in the black cloth; attached to her horse's saddle.

"Okay, Kimmie-cub. Just please, don't so anything stupid." James said as he kissed her daughter on the forehead. Kim just nodded as she watch her father help Tim into the saddle of Ron's horse and place Jim in front of him on his own horse. They were soon riding off into the landscape.

"I'm so sorry, Kim." Tara said to her.

"Yeah, me too." Kim replied, feeling empty and completely alone.

"This is almost as bad as the time that zorro was in the inn."

"What?" Kim asked her.

"Oh, I mean a fox. Sorry about that. A fox got into the inn once and caused a lot of havoc. I keep using the Spanish terms for everything." Tara said. "Come to the inn if you need anything." Tara said and walked back to her business.

"Sure Tara." Kim said and began to think. "I think you already helped me." Kim said as she mounted her horse and rode to the townhouse. She had a lot of things to think about. And plan.

* * *

Night had fallen over the small pueblo, and all was silent. Just as Ron had said, the Alcalde had posted more guards to make sure that no one would try and free the prisoners. The Alcalde was in her quarters, thinking about matters of urgent business while the other soldiers were making their rounds.

On the North wall, two soldiers were trying to look into the dark and see if there was any sign of movement. Of course, since it was so dark, the only thing they could make out was the light that came from the windows of all the various buildings.

"Does she actually think someone will try and break _into_ the prison?" one soldier asked.

"Who knows? I don't even know why she's doing this, and acting like this? Right now, I think the only thing I should be worried about is being eaten alive by all these mosquitoes." The other soldier said as he slapped the back of his neck.

"They're just bugs."

"But what if they make you sick?" the other soldier asked.

"Rat bites make you sick, but mosquitoes? How can they make you sick?" his friend replied as he slapped the back of his neck and wiped away the remains of the dead bug on his pants leg.

"I'm going to go down and check the south wall." The other soldier said as he began walking.

"Mosquitoes making you sick. Please." The soldier said as he went back to looking at the village.

He and his friend had been so occupied with their conversation, they didn't see the sleek figure that had climbed the wall. The figure was crouched low, not moving and keeping their breath shallow. The soldier still stood and kept a watchful eye over the village. The soldier then began to walk to where the figure was crouched, and was unaware he was being watched like a cougar stalks its prey. When the soldier was within range, the figure shot out a gloved fist in between the soldier's legs and made him drop his weapon as he fell to his knees. Before he could let out a high pitched moan, the figure brought their fist down upon the soldier's head hard. After the figure was convinced he wasn't conscious, the figure leapt over the wall and was now hiding in the shadows below.

A black cloak covered the figure's body like a blanket, hiding any sign of limbs or the weapons that hung on the belt of the figure beneath it. The person's head was looking downward, with a wide brimmed black hat hiding them as the figure waited for the small platoon of soldiers to pass by. Once they were gone, the figure looked up with a small smile crossing the figure's face while a black mask covered the upper portions of their face. With a quick glance to the left and right, and seeing that the coast was clear, the figure silently ran through the garrison and made their way to the prison cells.

Once the building was reached, the figure slowly rose from their crouch and looked through one of the barred windows to see what waited inside. One soldier sat at a desk, sleeping soundly with a brass ring with multiple keys rested on his belt. In one cell sat a man who was gently rocking a woman in his arms while a young blonde man paced back and forth in his cell.

"Ron." The figure whispered, but quickly ducked when the figure saw that the guard was stirring awake. "Okay, I've got to think. I'll just try to lift the keys of the guard while he's asleep. No big." The figure said as they took a few quick breaths.

* * *

"My son. My son." The woman wept over and over again as her husband tried his best to comfort her in his arms.

"Be strong. We can at least hope the Lord is watching over him." The man said as he held onto his beloved wife tightly.

"Hey, your son's going to be all right. Don James Possible sent a trusted friend to your home to take care of your baby. By now, the little guy is probably sound asleep at the Possible hacienda." Ron told him.

"But he will never get to know us." The woman said as her bawling continued.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll get out of this some way." Ron said. "Or at least I hope." Ron whispered.

Ron was almost ready to sit down when the door flew open. The guard woke up with a fright and turned to see what had happened, when a cloaked figure entered the room, and decked the soldier across the face so hard that the guard fell over his desk and onto the floor unconscious.

"What in heaven's name?" the woman asked as the cloaked figure took the keys from the unconscious guard.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Nothing more than a Zorro." The figure said in a deep voice and unlocked their cell before going to Ron's.

"How do we know you're not working for the Alcalde?" the woman asked him.

"If I did, why would I set you free?" Zorro asked them as he unlocked Ron's cell.

"Time to go, Senor Stoppable." Zorro said to the young blonde man.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Ron asked.

"We'll have to find a way to sneak over the wall." The masked figure said.

"That won't work. We'll have to try and get out the front gate." Ron said.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I'll be a distraction for the guards." Ron said.

"Senor, have you gone mad? The Alcalde will make sure you die if you are captured." The man said.

"But it might keep the Alcalde from looking for you." Ron said.

"No, Senior Ronald" Zorro said.

"They're going to need your help to escape. I'll be a distraction so you can get them out of here." Ron said as he looked into the emerald eyes of their masked rescuer, trying to get his point across without having to reveal too much.

"How about we just wing it? Grab the guard's saber. I might not be able to save your hide if you're caught." Zorro said.

"Don't worry; I know how to use a sword." Ron said as he took the sword, and fell over. "I meant to do that." Ron said as he stood up.

* * *

All four carefully and quickly exited the building, sticking to the shadows as they stayed close to the wall. Soldiers were marching around different parts of the garrison every few minutes, causing them to hide and move before they could be discovered. It was easy for Zorro to do it alone, but it was proving to be more difficult with three people in tow. There were a few close calls when they were sure they would be spotted, but it seemed that luck was thankfully on their side.

"How do we get the gate open?" the school teacher asked their rescuer.

"We'll have to take out the two that are guarding it. But we'll only have a few minutes before the rest notice what's happening." Zorro observed.

"They've got some horses not too far away. Maybe we can ride them out of here." Ron said.

"But there's only two." The man said.

"Then we'll have to share them. Senor Stoppable, you get the horses ready and I'll take down the guards. Now!" the figure said as they went their separate ways.

Zorro ran within the shadows and quickly ducked behind a few empty supply crates that were stacked together, and saw that Ron took the couple towards the two horses that were tied close to the Alcalde's office. Once the gate was open, they would really have to run at break neck speed in order to escape. She had arranged passage on a ship at the dock for them to leave on, and she had to get them there quickly. The distraction idea that Ron had come up with was good, but she would be the one pulling off the distraction and not him.

Zorro eased carefully towards the first soldier until he was practically behind the first guard at the gate. Carefully, Zorro looked and saw the other guard was still at the other side of the gate and keeping his eyes trained on the interior of the garrison. Zorro quickly scanned the ground and picked up a large stone, and then threw it near the guard that he had just observed. As soon as the soldier turned to find the source of the new sound, Zorro stood and bashed the sleeping guard across the back of the head. Zorro caught his falling form in his arms and quickly dragged him to where the he had been hiding. When he turned around, Zorro saw the other guard had noticed his comrade was missing from his post. He quickly ran to his missing comrade's post and began to search.

Zorro stood again and silently stepped close to the new soldier.

"Excuse me?" Zorro asked and tapped the soldier's shoulder. When the guard turned, he received two blows to the face that sent him down into the dirt. "I can't believe he fell for that." Zorro said and laid him beside his fallen comrade.

Zorro moved quickly and removed the beam that kept the gates closed, and tossed it aside. All Zorro would just have to push the doors open and let Ron and the couple ride to freedom, until he heard the footsteps behind them and the sound of a sword being drawn. Zorro spun around and saw Miss Shelia Gogh standing behind them with her sword drawn.

"Who the hell are you?" Miss Gogh asked the capped figure in front of her.

"I am Zorro." The figure said, drawing his sword from its sheath.

Miss Gogh thrust her blade forward, trying to make a swift killing blow. Zorro smiled and spun to dodge the first strike, and ducked under the following swing. With a swift jab, Zorro gave the Alcalde a poke to her backside from putting too much into the swing and chuckled when she yelped and rubbed the injury to make the pain fade away. Miss Gogh glared as she turned and tried to bring the blade on top of the bandido's head, but was halted when Zorro brought his own blade upward and quickly punched the Alcalde in the face. With a loud echoing thud, Miss Gogh fell onto the ground while a small growl escaped her throat.

"I would say I'm impressed, but anyone could pull a cheap move like that." The Alcalde said as she stood and began to circle the masked bandit in front of her.

"I could say the same thing about you." Zorro said with his sword held at the ready.

That's when they both turned when they both heard the sound of a horse neighing, and saw a young blond on a horse ride to the gate and rear the large animal onto its hind legs and push open the gate as it brought its front legs down onto the wooden doors.

Seeing not just Stoppable, but the school teacher and his wife flee through the gate, the Alcalde turned to order her soldiers but stopped when Zorro made the first move with his sword. The Alcalde parried the strike and immediately tried to make yet another killing blow, only to find her blade blocked and being knocked off it's course by the bandit's own swift strikes and blows.

"I've been taught by the best swordsmen in Spain, bandido. You can't win." The Alcalde growled.

As she tried to make another attack, her blade hit the steel of Zorro's sword. Zorro brought both blades down in front of them with their faces coming close to each other.

"Sadly, it looks like they didn't teach you how to win. Nor did they teach you how to find a decent sword." Zorro said as he gave a forceful downward blow onto the hilt of the Alcalde's weapon, and severed the blade from the handle. "You really do need to work on your form by the way." Zorro said as he turned and leapt onto the saddle in front of Stoppable and rode off.

The Alcalde glared at her prized weapon, seeing it was now nothing more than a piece of scrap. With a loud, rage filled yell, she turned to the soldiers that had been watching and glared daggers at all of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AFTER THEM! I WANT THAT MASKED BASTARD'S HIDE ON MY WALL BY SUNRISE!" The Alcalde screamed, making all the soldiers run after the escaped prisoners while others mounted horses and gave chase. No one made her look like fool and got away from it. No one!

* * *

The dust rose high as both horses galloped as hard and fast as they could down the dirt laden road. They weren't even half way to the docks, and they could already hear the soldiers riding after them.

"We've got to find some way to loose them!" Zorro shouted to Ron.

"I already know a way." Ron said as his grip on Zorro's waist loosened.

"Ron, don't you dare!" Kim shouted to him.

"It's the only way. Besides, you freed me once and you can do it again."

"Ron, no!"

"I'll be okay. But just in case." Ron said as leaned forward and kissed Kim on her cheek. "I love you, Kim." Ron said and slid off the horse, tumbling and rolling as he hit the ground.

"NO!" Kim said and stopped the horse.

"ZORRO, GO! THEY NEED YOU MORE!" Ron shouted as the soldiers got closer.

Kim wanted to go back for Ron, but she glanced back at the couple that was waiting for her up ahead. Her heart was pulling her one way, but her mind was trying to push her into another. No, Ron was right. The couple didn't need Kim Possible, they needed Zorro. With a loud shout, he sped his horse back towards the couple to make sure they got to the waiting boat safely.

"Good luck. Zorro." Ron said as he watched them race off into the night awhile he waited his fate with the soldiers. Ron turned and stood, not doing anything as the soldiers rode up to him and dismounted. Ron just stood there with a small smile, even when one ran up to him and clubbed him in the head with the butt of their musket.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Before you say anything, I know I wrote "he" when Kim was Zorro. That's becasue when Kim is Zorro, she's no longer Kim. As long as she wears the mask, she assumes a completly different persona. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello one and all. I just wanted to let you know I'm halfway finished with the latest chapter to Beast Within, and I've already gotten to work on my next project known as Science Project. SP is my KP/Young Frankenstein fusion. I've also got a preview for another story that I hope I'll be posting with SP and hopefully Iron Will by sometime around January or February of 2008. In the meantime, enjoy._

* * *

_

_He wears a mask, and he flashes a pretty blade, they tell me. He uses the point of it to carve his hated letter Z on the cheek of his foe! Ha! The Mark of Zorro they are calling it! A pretty blade he has, in truth! But I cannot swear as to the blade – I never have seen it._

"I can't believe it. I can't believe I left him there." Kim said as she looked out the window of her townhouse inside the pueblo of Los Angeles.

She stood in a simple night gown as she watched the morning sun begin to rise on the horizon. She was able to get the family onboard the ship that was at the docks, and now they were sailing to some of the settlements further north. But Ron sacrificed himself to ensure they got away. Why? Why did he do that? Then, there was what he had done before he fell off the horse.

He had kissed her cheek and told her – that he loved her. Did he mean he loved her like a friend? A sister? Or did he really – did he lover her more than that? If he did, how long had he loved her? Why didn't he ever tell her before? Kim began to feel guilty for everything that had happened in their past. He had helped her with her outings with Don Carlos' son Josh, and helped her gain the courage she needed when ever she had a crush on another young man. If he had loved her all this time, it must have been torturing him. For him to feel like that and to always see her with someone else and not him. How could he even stand to look at her?

Now he was back inside the garrison, and he was with the Alcalde. If she had known Ron would be recaptured, she wouldn't have angered the Alcalde like she had. Now Ron was paying the price for it and would be executed tomorrow if the Alcalde didn't speed the proceedings. What was she going to do? She needed to think of a way to free him. She couldn't sneak in again. The Alcalde would double everything to make sure he stayed in the prison and would most likely keep an eye out for Zorro. What was she going to do?

"Kim? Are you decent?" Zita asked as she knocked on the door.

"I'm decent." Kim said as she leaned her head against the window.

"You wouldn't believe what I've heard! A masked bandit actually broke into the garrison and freed the school teacher and his wife!" Zita said excitedly. Kim had to remember to act like she didn't know anything about it, and she wasn't that good of an actor. This was going to be hard.

"I find that hard to believe, Zita." Kim said as she picked up her robe and wrapped it around herself as she turned to her friend and noticed the cloth covered plate that had been placed on her bedside table. "Breakfast? This early?" Kim asked Zita.

"Kim, the whole pueblo is already awake. You've been standing at the window for a while." Zita said.

Kim mentally kicked herself for that. She had lost herself in so much thought that she didn't pay attention to the time that had passed. She couldn't help it. This was the first time something had backfired on her so badly. How was she going to rescue Ron now?

"Kim, are you okay?" Zita asked her.

"I'm fine. Have you heard anything about Ron?" she asked her.

"You know, I have. He helped the school teacher and his wife escape last night." Zita told her; the excitement growing in her voice.

Kim knew she was going to hear about last night, but she had to remind herself to act like she didn't know anything. She couldn't risk anyone finding out she was the bandit that rescued those people last night. If the Alcalde found out, her family would end up like Don Carlos if not worse. "Ron helped them escape? How?" Kim asked.

"Didn't you hear all the commotion last night?" Zita asked her.

"I went to bed early last night, Zita. I thought I heard something, but I had assumed I had been dreaming."

"Well, you really missed something. A masked man broke into the prison last night and freed the school teacher, his wife, and Ron. Ron was able to help break through the gates of the garrison while the masked man humiliated the Alcalde. I wish I could have seen the look on her face." Zita said.

"How do you know about this?" Kim asked her.

"All the soldiers are talking about it. And I just might have overheard a detail or two." Zita said.

"What happened next? What about their baby?" Kim asked, acting like she was interested but it was breaking her heart inside.

"That's the strange part. A messenger brought me a note saying to bring the baby to the dock, and it was signed 'A Friend.' I rode to the ship with the baby, and got there a few minutes before they did. The masked man was with them. He gave them some money and told them he had booked them safe passage to escape." Zita said.

"Did this masked man have a name?" Kim asked.

"Yes. They told me his name was Zorro. As soon as he gave them the money, he rode off into the night."

"Zorro?"

"Yeah, Zorro." Zita said, her face full of excitement.

"So Ron also escaped, right?" Kim asked, even thought she knew and hated the answer.

"No, he didn't. The couple told me that he stayed behind to give Zorro and them time to escape. The ship sailed away not too long after I left." Zita said.

Kim did her best to try and keep herself together, but it was easier said than done. This was her best friend that would soon be facing a firing squad. And this time, part of it was her fault. How could he have done something so stupid, so idiotic so – noble. That was the other part that stuck in her brain. The way Ron had been since she had returned wasn't really like him.

"Zita? Do you happen to know why Ron is acting so differently?" Kim asked her.

"What do you mean?" Zita asked, a little confused by the question.

"When I left, Ron was the type of person who loved to do something that wasn't work. Now when I come home, I find that he's actually helping around my home and everything else." Kim said.

"Right. I keep forgetting you've been in Madrid. I don't know if I should tell you though." Zita said.

"Zita, Ron is my best friend. We promised each other a long time ago that we wouldn't keep any secrets between us. Zita, he's changed so much that I'm scared I don't know him anymore." Kim said.

When she set her mind to something, she didn't quit. Zita knew this all too well and would have preferred she talked to Ronald himself. But given the situation at the moment?

"If he finds out what I told you, you didn't hear it from me. Okay?" Zita asked her.

"Okay." Kim said.

"Ron was really depressed when you left. He didn't have you, and he didn't have Rufus around anymore. Your parents did there best to help him, but you know Ron. That's when Ron and I started hanging out a little bit more over the years. Well, he revealed something to me the day the Alcalde arrived. Something that I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Zita said as she took a seat.

"Go on." Kim said as she sat on the bed.

"You remember what happened to his familia?" Zita asked her.

"I remember. He told me they were killed by bandidos." Kim said.

"It turned out that it wasn't bandidos. Ron told me that it had actually been a band of soldiers that had raided and burned his home."

"Soldiers? Why would they attack his parent's home?"

"I don't know. But he told me that when he escaped and hid, he had gotten a good look at their commanding officer. He told me he would never forget that face. Kim, he said that the Alcalde was the one leading the soldiers that day. And that it was her who killed his father." Zita told her.

Kim's jaw would have hit the floor if it had not been attached to her face. Why would Ron hide something like that from her or her parents? The Alcalde, Miss Shelia Gogh, was the one responsible for the death of his parents? If that was true, that would explain why Ron was so eager to fight against her. In fact, it made a lot of sense to why Ron was so eager to help her. To see the face of someone who killed not one, but two of the closest people to you every day and not be able to do anything must have been horrible.

"Why didn't he tell me about his parents?" Kim asked her.

"I asked him that, but he didn't really say anything. I think he might have been scared, Kim. Senorita Gogh is in a high position of power with the Governor on her side. He was probably scared she would do something worse to you and your family if he tried anything." Zita said to her.

"That would make sense. Have you heard anything about the ex- exe- I can't even say it." Kim said.

"From what I heard from the soldiers, he's still going to be executed tomorrow by a firing squad. In the middle of the pueblo no less." Zita told her.

"In the middle of the pueblo? So that means it will be in front of your inn." Kim said as her brain began to spin its cogs.

"That's right. I think I'm going to close the inn that day. To see Ron – God, please let another miracle happen for Ron." Zita said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't worry, Zita. I'm sure something will happen." Kim said, trying to comfort her. "I don't mean to change the subject, but do you know where the tweebs are?" Kim asked her.

"Those little pendajos are still at my inn. They were able to make something to make smoke, and it took me almost the entire day to clear out all that." Zita said.

"Good. I'll talk to them about trying to give you less trouble." Kim said as she stood and began to look for something to wear.

"Gracius, Kim. If you can get them to quit, the more thankful I'll be. My patrons think their stunts are hilarious, but they don't have to clean up their mess when they're done." Zita said. "Adios, Kim." Zita said as she left.

"Adios. And I think it's time Zorro began a little planning." Kim said to herself as she glanced back out into the village.

* * *

"You know, you could make this easier on yourself if you just talk to me." Miss Gogh said to Ron as he sat on the cot in his cell.

"And how can I talk about something I don't know about?" Ron asked her.

"Please don't start with that again. You helped that bandit free those two criminals and let yourself be captured to make sure they escaped. I could have you killed right now. However, I may allow you to just rot in a prison cell for the rest of your worthless life if you just tell me one little thing." Miss Gogh said.

"Which would be?" Ron asked her.

"Just tell me the name of the bandit who helped you escape." She said.

"Sorry, I can't help you there." Ron said again.

"Why the hell are you protecting the identity of someone who doesn't give a crap about you?" Shelia growled.

"Because I don't know who he is, lady." Ron told her.

"And if, by some miraculous chance, you did?"

"I wouldn't tell a heartless bitch like you." Ron told her evenly.

Miss Gogh let an exasperated sigh escape her lips as she did her best to tame her temper and glanced back at the young man again.

"Why are you being such a thorn in my side? All I'm doing is trying to enforce the laws." She said.

"What you're doing is robbing helpless people blind while trying to control the rest of us with a death grip." Ron said to her as he shot a hate filled glare straight at her.

"You know, Senor Stoppable; I've noticed something about you. Out of everyone in the pueblo, and even the governor, you loosen your venom at me the most. Now why is that? What could I have done to you to warrant such hatred?" she asked him, trying to probe the depths of this young man's stupidity.

"You should know." Ron said as his hatred began to become more obvious in his eyes.

"I'm getting sick and tired of the game you're playing. So get this straight, buffoon. Someone has to take the school teacher's place in front of that firing squad tomorrow. If you won't tell me who that bandit is, then my hands are tied." Miss Gogh said.

"Like telling you anything would make a difference. I told you, I've got nothing. And I would never tell you anything even if I did. So you can shove that in your pipe and smoke. I'm just a servant." Ron told her as he did his bed to keep his anger and his bile under control.

"No one's going to help you. One bandit isn't enough to go against a whole regiment of Spanish soldiers." Miss Gogh said.

"Keep telling yourself that, lady. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Ron said to her.

"Suit yourself, Stoppable. You better make peace with your God, kid. By tomorrow's early light, you'll be meeting him." Miss Gogh said and walked out, slamming the door as she did while Ron kept looking at the cracking ceiling.

Ron slowly let out the breath he had been holding to keep himself calm. It was so tempting to try and reach through those bars and try to bash her head against the bars. He rested his head in his hands and began to think about the situation he was in. He was glad that the teacher finally escaped, but now he had dug himself into a hole he probably couldn't climb out of. He knew Kim would think of something, but Kim never went up against something this big before. A small twinge of fear started to form deep inside his gut as he realized that there was a good chance that he was going to die tomorrow. Ron looked back up at the ceiling as the fear slowly tried to grow.

"Kim, please hurry." Ron whispered to himself as he forced himself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kim kept looking out the window of the inn, and saw the post that the soldiers were putting into the ground for the execution tomorrow. She still felt an unbearable chill every time she looked at it. But she had to. If she was going to try and save Ron tomorrow, she needed to know what her options would be. But there was also the one little detail she needed to figure out as well. Her escape. It would be day when she would try to pull this off, so that meant she just couldn't hide in the shadows.

The more she tried to think of a way to escape the Alcalde, the more she kept going back to the one option she was dreading. She didn't want to, but there was no other choice with Ron's life at stake. But why did she have to turn to them? She would have to ask the Tweebs for help. They were annoying and a major pain in her backside, but they were smart. They were even smarter than most of her professor's at the University in Madrid. So there was no other choice; she needed their help.

She glanced up from the notes she had been writing and saw them standing around the entrance to the kitchen in the back. She found out from Ron and her father that they didn't know how to handle the grief of loosing their mother. For days, they didn't do anything except constantly fight with each other about almost everything imaginable. That's when Tara decided it might be helpful for them if they started working at the inn. Kim smiled a little as she thought about the havoc they had caused since they started working at the inn. She was thankful for having such thoughtful friends, but she bet they were regretting their offer now.

As she glanced back at the kitchen entrance, she began wondering why they were back there for a moment since they were supposed to be helping Zita or Tara clean the inn. That was when she saw what they were up to. She saw them one standing on the shoulders of the other while trying to lift a full bucket of water upward above the entrance. Then she realized they were setting up another prank, and she saw Zita working in the back of the kitchen.

Kim stood and quickly dashed across the dinning area of the inn to the kitchen entrance and saw the contraption they had set up. With the pull of a rope, the platform the bucket would be sitting on would drop and poor water all over whoever was under it. As the Tweebs began to step off the other's shoulders, Kim grabbed the rope and yanked it as hard as she could. The resulting shout of surprise and drenching of her brothers made everyone in the inn laugh and applaud that the two had finally gotten what they deserved.

"What did you do that for?" Jim asked his older sister.

"That wasn't supposed to happen to us!" Tim added.

"I need to have a word with you two." Kim said as she grabbed them both by the ear and began to tug them outside to the back of the building and out of hearing range.

"Remember Kim, take you're time slapping them around!" Zita said as she smiled at what had happened to the two young boys.

"Kim, what's the big deal?"

"It was just a joke!" Jim and Tim said.

"One, everyone's getting sick of the stunts you two have been pulling! What's going to happen if you piss off one of those soldiers?" Kim asked.

"That's not going to happen." Jim said.

"You want to bet? Those soldiers beat natives for just looking at them! They were going to kill that school teacher for talking about democracy! What do you think they'll do to you?" Kim shouted at them as she tried to get her point across to them, and saw them lower their heads as her words seemed to finally get through to them. "Tweebs, we lost mom and you've seen what it's done to dad. What do you think will happen to him if he loses one of us?" Kim asked them, in a calmer and softer tone of voice.

"We're sorry."

"We weren't trying to upset everyone. It was just for fun." The Tweebs said.

"I know." Kim told them and took a deep breath. "I know this is going to sound really weird, but I need your help for something." Kim told them.

"You?"

"Need _our_ help?"

"I know it's weird. But a friend of mine is going to need some help for something big. I need you to tell me how you made those smoke bombs." Kim said to them.

"Something big? What kind of something?" Jim asked her.

"I can't say, Tweebs. It's too dangerous." Kim told them.

"Then why should we help you?" Tim asked.

"Because if the plan my friend has made works, we might not loose Ron tomorrow." Kim told them, and smirked when she saw the smiles on their faces grow.

* * *

Ron couldn't sleep as he waited for the sun to rise. He couldn't even eat what was supposed to be his last meal. And Ron could just about eat anything; except the dish Tara called Mystery Meat. He wasn't sure, but he could swear there were snouts somewhere in it. He just took a deep breath as he slowly let it out. He glanced down at his hands and saw they were starting to shake again. He had tried to calm himself repeatedly, but it was no use. He couldn't help it, he was terrified. As soon as that sun rose and the entire garrison were awake, he would be dragged to a wooden post and shot to death.

As he lay there on his hard cot, his mind began to drift back to the horror stories he had heard about people getting shot. He remembered Anne telling him how some people would shrug it off while others screamed bloody murder. But all the tales had one thing in common. A gunshot wound to the gut was one of the worst pains imaginable. The feeling of hot lead boring its way forcefully and doing who knows how much damaged as it also burned the tissue around it.

"SHUT UP, BRAIN!" Ron shouted as he sat up and grabbed his head. His thoughts weren't helping him at all at the moment and only made his fears even worse. Ron glanced back upward, and out the window to see the pueblo which might be his last time.

As he saw the tops of the buildings of Los Angeles, he began to think of how often he and Kim had played and caused so much mischief when they were younger. They were almost as bad as the Tweebs some times. That was the other thing that began break his heart. He had finally told Kim how he felt, and now he would never know if he could have had a future with her. He wouldn't get to see her eyes, or even help her with trying to end the oppression that was strangling Los Angeles. He would never get to show how much he truly loved her.

He glanced back at the pueblo again, and swallowed the breath he was taking in a loud gulp. In the distance, lighting the land and the sky, was the arrival of the rising morning sun. Any minute now, his life was going to end. He took one more deep breath as he stood to his feet, faced the door, and waited for what fate would have planned for him. It wasn't too much longer that the door opened, revealing the Alcalde wearing one of her finer clothes with an evil smirk on her face.

"You don't want to be late to meeting your maker, do you buffoon?" she asked him.

"At least I know where I'm going, Alcalde. And I'll enjoy watching you burn from my place when your time comes." Ron told her.

"Brave words, Stoppable. They still won't help you." She said as four armed soldiers marched in to escort Ron on his long walk.

* * *

The sounds of the drums could be heard easily through out the pueblo as Ron was led with to the waiting post with his hands bound together. The crows had already gathered with most of them shouting their outrage at what was about to happen. Sadly, their cries fell upon deaf ears as the Alcalde only smirked to herself. Among the gathered villagers were many of the landowners; including Don James Possible. Not too far from him, Zita stood shouting as many profanities as she could at the soldiers while Tara was crying her eyes at the spectacle before her. It was no secret that Tara had admired Ron for a long time, but the only person who had been clueless to her affections seemed to be Ron himself.

As James watched the man he would call son being led to his execution, his rage was beginning to boil as he felt his knuckles crack with each balled fist. As he glanced away for a moment, he noticed that someone was missing from the crowd. The one person he was sure that would attend this perversion of justice.

"Tara, where's Kimberly?" he asked the young weeping woman.

"S-she's back at the townhouse. She said she couldn't watch." Tara said to the older gentleman.

"I don't blame her. Please watch the boys. I'm going to see what I can do." James said as he moved from his place and tried to make his way towards the Alcalde. As James walked away, that's when Tara noticed something else missing from the crowd.

"Where are they?" Tara asked herself.

* * *

"Why are we listening to our sister again?" Jim asked his brother as they weaved their way through the crowd.

"Because she guilt tripped us into this, and she's blackmailing us." Tim answered.

"She could have at least told us who this friend of hers was. All she told us was we would know who it was and when to throw these things." Jim said.

"Who knows. It's probably some whiney snob like her." Tim said; not paying attention to where he was walking.

Tim soon bumped into a person wearing a monk's robe and dropped the satchel he was carrying. The adult quickly caught the satchel before it could fall as Tim fell onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry about that. You should really watch where you are going." The person said in a deep voice.

"My apologies, padre." Tim said as he stood back to his feet and tried to get some of the dust off of his clothes.

"You know, you should be more careful with this. You don't want these to go off at the wrong time." The padre said, causing Tim to raise an eyebrow.

When Tim looked up, his eyes widened as he saw a masked man underneath the hood of the robe. Before Tim could ask, the masked figure carefully put a finger to their lips, signaling for Tim to keep quiet as he gave a small wink. As the figure walked away, Tim quickly rushed back to his twin.

"He's here!" Tim said excitedly.

"Who?" Jim asked.

"Zorro! I saw Zorro! Come on!" Tim said as he picked his satchel back up and both headed to the roof of the inn.

* * *

"ALCALDE!" James shouted as he made his way to the raven haired woman.

"What do you want, Don James?" she asked him, already sensing another long winded talk from him.

"You can't do this! He has done nothing to deserve this kind of punishment!" James said to her.

"Actually, he did. He assaulted me in public, and then aided the escape of two traitors." She said to him.

"In a pig's eye! You know as well as I do that,"

"Unless you want to join your servant today, I'd suggest you be quiet Possible. Like I told your daughter, your rank among the villagers or your reputation means nothing here. So unless you want to join your wife, get the hell out of my face." The Alcalde said as she turned and began walking again while James fumed.

"This isn't over." James said to himself as he watched her walk to Ron as they bound him to the wooden post..

* * *

"This is your last chance, Stoppable. You give me the name of Zorro, and you can live your life in a cell. Maybe as my personal servant." Miss Gogh said to him as Ron tried to loosen the ropes that had his hands bound to the post.

"No." Ron said as he glared at the woman.

"Enjoy death, buffoon." Miss Gogh said as she stepped next to Sergeant Drakken.

"Do you wish us to remove the children?" Drakken asked her.

"No."

"What?" Drakken asked her.

"This can be an educational experience for them. Let them see how our Justice system works." Miss Gogh said as she looked at the crowd in front of her.

"SERGEANT! Read the list of charges the prisoner has been charged with." Miss Gogh said loudly so the rest of the villagers could hear. Drakken removed a scroll that had been under his arm, and unrolled it as he began to read.

"THE PRISONER, RONALD STOPPABLE, IS CHARGED WITH THE ASSAULT OF A PUBLIC OFFICIAL, INCITING REVOLUTION, DESTRUCTION OF MILLITARY PROPERTY, AIDING THE ESCAPE OF A PRISONER, AND TREASON TO THE CROWN OF SPAIN! IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT THE PRISONER IS TO BE SHOT BY FIRING SQUAD UNTIL DEAD!" Drakken shouted what had been written on the document in front of him.

"Corporal Garcia, carry out the execution!" Miss Gogh said.

That was when a row of five soldiers marched from the rest of the gathered soldiers, carrying their weapons against their right shoulder as they formed a line in front of Ron. A large soldier with a thick mustache marched to the right side of the firing squad, standing not too far from the gap of two adobe buildings. He drew his saber from its sheath; the blade almost cutting the cloth that barley came together across his large belly.

"READY!" he shouted as the soldiers removed their muskets from their shoulders and now gripped them in both of their hands. "AIM!" the corporal shouted as he raised his sword high into the air, and the firing squad took aim at the bound young man.

"KP, where are you?" Ron asked himself as he felt his breath quicken and the fear in him begin to build.

Faster than the bite of a diamond back rattle snake, a black whip emerged from the shadows of the alley of the two adobe buildings and wrapped itself firmly of the musket of the far left soldier. With one massive pull, the whip jerked to the weapon right and caused the others beside it to change their aim. Startled by the sudden change, the soldiers squeezed the triggers in a panic and sent their musket balls into the body of the overweight corporal. The soldier gave one last loud yell before he fell to the dirt and gripped his burning wounds in pain. Several in the crowd cheered when a figure in black flew from the shadows with his rapier drawn.

The firing squad drew the swords to attack. Before they could react, many of them found themselves cradling their hands as the bandit's whip made contact. The hard and taut leather cut the skin open as soon as it made contact. Two others charged with their swords drawn, but Zorro was easily able to deflect each blow and strike they tried to make towards the bandit. One soldier tried to make a strike towards Zorro's head, but found his blade halted by the sword of the masked bandit. The other made a charge, but couldn't stop himself as the bandit stepped aside and found himself pushing his blade into the chest of his fellow soldier.

"KILL HIM, YOU IDIOTS!" the Alcalde screamed as more soldiers charged after the masked bandit.

The soldiers were well trained men who had been taught the skills of combat against another man on the fields of battle. They knew how to handle someone wielding a bayonet, gun, or a sword. All that training was now of no use as the skilled bandit in front of them kept bobbing and weaving through their attacks like he had seen them coming. Each soldier that had tried to attack was met with either her sharp blade, the harsh lash of her whip, or impacting with another fellow soldier or a weapon. Zorro pierced his blade through the shoulder of one of his attackers while he wrapped his whip around the legs of another, and then jerked him off of his feet and onto his back.

When an opening in the wall of soldiers was made, Zorro ran and jumped off of a hitching post and flipped over the heads of three armed soldiers. Once his boots came back to the ground, Zorro quickly picked up a fallen saber, and ran to the post Ron was tied to. In one swift motion, Zorro sliced through the ropes with his sword.

"You know how to use this, right?" Zorro asked him as he handed Ron the saber.

"Yeah. The pointy end goes into the other man." Ron replied.

"Oh crap." Zorro said and slashed one officer across the face as he lunged the blade into the hip of one that tried to charge at Ron.

Zorro took his whip in hand again and began to strike at the soldiers that dared come anywhere near the two. After a few more received the harsh lashes of the whip, they decided to do their best to keep their distance from the fierce fighter. That's when the masked bandit focused his gaze upon the Alcalde.

"It seems your soldiers are outmatched as well as out classed." Zorro said to the pale woman.

"It was very stupid of you to try and rescue this whelp." The Alcalde said as she drew a saber from her side.

"Again, Alcalde? I thought you had learned your lesson the last time you decided to try and fight me." Zorro said.

"That was merely a fluke." The Alcalde said as she and Zorro began to circle each other, both glaring.

"You have a choice, Alcalde. You can drop the charges against Stoppable to start." Zorro said.

"And if I don't?" the Alcalde asked as she tried to make the first strike, but the blade was deflected by Zorro's sword and felt the hilt of her nemesis' sword impact her jaw.

"Then you can suffer the same fate that has met your soldiers today." Zorro said as the Alcalde regained her footing and spit blood from her mouth.

"You're bluffing." The Alcalde said as she went in for two strikes, only to miss her target as Zorro's blade kept clashing against hers.

Her anger was beginning to boil over as she kept trying to strike the bandit dead. Both opponents kept adding more speed into their attacks, trying to confuse the other. As their blades clashed together, each strike echoed every time steel clashed against steel. Zorro just smiled at the older woman in front of him while the Alcalde's look of rage kept on growing to where it seemed her eyes were almost burning with pure rage.

The Alcalde made a lunge, trying to shove her blade through the bandit's chest in a futile attempt at victory. A wave of shock and surprised over came her when Zorro not only deflected the blade, but shoved it from the Alcalde's hand and into the dirt. When the woman's eyes focused back onto the bandit, the tip of Zorro's sword was pressed at her throat.

"Victory is mine today, Alcalde. Drop the charges against Stoppable and the School teacher, or the only time you will see this world again will be on El Día de los Muertos." Zorro said to the woman.

"Go to hell." The Alcalde growled. Her eyes widened as she felt the tip of Zorro's blade being pressed harder against her windpipe.

"Then you will be sent there first." Zorro said as his grip on the sword's handle tightened.

"All right." Miss Gogh said.

"Pardon? May you speak louder so everyone may hear you?" Zorro asked her.

"I SAID ALL RIGHT!" Miss Gogh shouted. "All charges against Senor Stoppable and the teacher are dropped! They're free to come and go as they please!" The Alcalde shouted and winced as the crowd cheered with joy.

"Just remember, Alcalde. Your life was in my hands, and I chose to give it back to you." Zorro said to the woman as he withdrew his blade from her throat.

"You're forgetting one thing, rogue! You can't out run my entire garrison!" Miss Gogh said.

"I might not have to." Zorro said as he slid his sword back into its sheath, just as several bottles broke against the ground and thick smoke began to surround everyone in the pueblo. A thick smoke screen had formed in seconds, causing several people to cough while they stumbled about and tried to find their way to fresh air.

"Drak - cough! DRAKKEN! BRING ME THAT BASTARD'S MASK WITH HIS FACEW STILL ATTACHED TO IT!" Miss Gogh shouted as she tried to find her way out of the thick smoke.

"W-we can't! cough! I can't even see my men!" Drakken shouted as he collided with the post Ron had been tied to.

Soon, the hot California wind blew the smoke away from the pueblo, allowing everyone to gain there bearings and to see who was where. The Alcalde could see most of her men on their knees or leaning against the adobe buildings as the tried to expel the smoke from their lungs. She could also see young Stoppable standing near the crowd, but there was no sign of Zorro anywhere!

"GET ON YOUR FEET! ALL OF YOU! HE HAS TO BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE! I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES YOU ALL ETERNITY, I WANT ZORRO FOUND!" the Alcalde screamed as her men stumbled to their feet and to their horses. "This isn't over, buffoon! Not by a long shot!" Miss Gogh said to Ron before she mounted a near by horse and rode with her men in search of the bandit.

* * *

"KIM!" Ron shouted as he ran into the townhouse, and tried to figure out where she could be. With all the confusion, he had guessed this would be where she would run to. But he didn't see her in the main living area, nor in any of the other rooms from his vantage point. Where could she be? "KIM?" he called out again. That's when he heard a small noise coming from upstairs. As he listened more closely, he realized that the sound was crying.

As fast as his legs could carry him, Ron rushed up the stairs and burst into Kim's bedroom to see her sitting on the bed; still wearing the black clothes with the cape, gloves, and mask laying on the bed.

"KP, you're not hurt are you?" Ron asked as he sat beside her, trying to find any sign of wounds on her.

"I-I'm fine. I just – I can't believe did today." Kim said as she drew a shaky breath.

"KP, you saved my life." Ron said to her.

"I know Ron, and I'm so glad I did. But, I killed that man." Kim said to Ron.

"Killed? Killed who?" Ron asked her.

"That corporal. I didn't mean for them to fire, I just didn't want you to get shot. He's dead because I didn't think everything through." Kim said as she let out another sob.

"Kim, you didn't kill him. You saved me, and it was the soldiers that killed him. It wasn't you." Ron told her.

"But what about what I did to the Alcalde?" Kim asked him, looking at him through the tears that still lingered in her eyes.

"You didn't kill her though. And frankly, she deserved that. Look at how many people she's hurt and probably killed. KP, you saved me and made sure to let that bitch know that she can't control everyone." Ron said to her, and earned a welcomed hug from her.

"Thank you, Ron." She said as she enjoyed feeling him in her arms; alive and well. As she leaned her head onto his shoulder, she began to think about what he ad told her that day he fell off the horse. She had constantly thought about it, and was beginning to realize that there might be more to her feelings for him as well. "Ron, what did you mean that night?" Kim asked him.

"W-what night?" Ron asked as he tried to play dumb.

"Don't, Ron. Please don't. Before you sacrificed yourself, you said that you – Do you?" Kim asked him as she felt her heart jumping into her throat.

"Yes." Ron said, knowing he couldn't lie to her.

"For how long?" she asked him.

"For a while now. I don't know when I started loving you, I just know that I always have. Every time we got into trouble, I kept wondering what could I do to keep you safe. I knew that if something ever happened to you, I just couldn't go on." He told her.

"If you felt like that, then why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

"Because I didn't know if you felt the same. And I thought you deserved someone better than me." Ron said as he began to look away.

She didn't know what was making her do it. She didn't know if it was her heart controlling her actions, her mind, or both that was making her choice right at the moment. She carefully placed her hand against Ron's cheek to make him look at her again, face to face. Not even questioning her actions, she slowly leaned in, and placed her lips against Ron's in a gentle embrace. It wasn't filled with passion or the urge to hurry, but nothing but kind gentleness. To let the other know how they truly felt as the melted into one another and not wanting this moment to end. A small twinge of sadness was felt in both their hearts as their lips parted and they looked into each others eyes.

"Wow." Ron said to her.

"Yeah, wow." She said to him as they couldn't help but both blush and laugh a little.

"So I guess this means that we're – you know?" Ron asked nervously.

"Only if you want to." Kim told him as she felt her nervousness grow as well.

"I really do want to. I mean – if you want," Ron didn't finish as Kim placed a finger against his lips as another small smile graced her lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me again." Kim said as they held each other in their arms and their lips met again, filled with more passion and love than anyone knew could exist.

* * *

PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW!

* * *

_It all started with one man's sinister plan._

"Dr. D, how does this all work again?" the plase villainess asked the slouched blue skinned man in front of her as he grinned at the vastness of space in front of him.

"Shego, don't you ever listen to my plans?" he whined.

"Of course not." she said to him.

"With the new advanced telescope, I can use it to focus the sun's rays like a magnifying glass on ants." he told her.

"And why do we have the Princess' friends here?" she asked as she pointed to the group of bound and gagged teenagers.

"Insurance." was all the man said.

_But in the hands of victory_

"KIM POSSIBLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT? WELL YOU'RE"

"We've got bigger problems, Dr. D!" the vilaness said as she checked the gauges of their small space craft.

"What's wrong?" he asked his assistant.

"Something weird is going on. Whatever it is, it's making me loose control of the ship!

"Wade, what's going on? The controls aren't responding." the red headed hero asked her friend behind her as the rest of her rescued friends strapped themselves in for a bumpy ride home.

"I don't believe it." Wade said as he checked the readings.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a wormhole! And it's fixing to open!" Wade said to them.

"How long do we have?" Kim asked; right before there was a bright flas of life and a swirling vortex of blue and purple hues opened like a blossoming flower with an inner light in its center. "Never mind." Kim said.

_They are thrown into jeapordy beyond anything they've known._

"Wade, please tell me you know where we are." Ron asked as he tried to calm his stomach after their voyage through the vortex.

"I'm not sure. I think that worm hole flung us to another part of the galaxy." Wade said as the computer had trouble finding any recognizable star patterns.

"Maybe they can help us." Bonnie said as she pointed to the several fighters that were heading their way.

_**"Unidentified ship! You have entered the soverign empire of King Zarkon! Stand down and prepare to be borded!"**_ the strange voice said over the intercom.

_Now six friends are the only hope for a galaxy in bondage._

"How can we help? We barley escaped from that lunatic with our lives." Felix said as they sipped on the hot drinks that was handed to them.

"There is a way. Long ago, five brave warriors were the pilots of the only machines that were able to stop Zarkon once before. I have been the keeper of these machines since then. If you are able to pilot them, there may be hope for our world yet." the woman said to them.

_Choose your side._

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING LEFT STANDING! EVERYTHING ON THAT PLANET MUST EITHER BE DYING OR DEAD BEFORE THE WEKK IS OUT!" the roared as he slammed his twisted hand against his throne.

"ALL HEIL ZARKON!" his first leutenant shouted, with the rest of the soldiers eching the chant.

_And prepare yourself,_

"No more lying down or running away! This time, we fight back!" Kim said into her communicator.

"Let's show these guys what Earthlings are made of!" Ron said as he powered up his ship's systems.

_For a battle of Galactic proportions._

"Let's do this!" Kim said to all her team members as they felt the thrusters kick in and her console began to shift and ready itself for the next phase.

"LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!" they all shouted as their vehicles reached star filled space as their machines gave out a loud and mighty roar.

**DEFENDERS OF THE UNIVERSE**

**_coming soon_**


End file.
